


Infectada

by Likara_Flowers



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Algo de horror corporal, Aparecen algunos personajes que reconoceras de mi otra historia, Autoinserción descarada, Casi seguro que mi personaje no termina bien, Crisis existenciales, El Negro de esta historia es el que muere en la otra pero aquí esta vivo, Gen, Hay dos tipos de impostores: los tontos y los que no lo son, Las trampillas están conectadas entre todas, Lenta transformación, Los impostores son parásitos, MIRA debería ser demandada, No se si lo que sucede cuenta como muerte de personaje pero bue, Yo soy el Morado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers
Summary: Cuando uno sube a una nave espacial se prepara mentalmente para muchas cosas: mala comida, trabajos tediosos, tratar con desconocidos totales y pasar muchas horas de aburrimiento en una lata de sardinas en medio del vacío cósmico. Nadie te dice ni una palabra sobre los Impostores hasta que te los topas y pocos son los novatos que viven para contarlo, pero Morado ha sobrevivido a su bautizo de fuego por los pelos y, con el paso de los años, ha crecido para convertirse en una parte funcional de su equipo. Madurando, trabajando duro, aprendiendo y, sobre todo, explorando otros mundos y viviendo su propia aventura mas allá de la ficción que pone sobre el papel.Desde que se amoldó a ese modo de vida han pasado años y durante ese tiempo se ha encontrado con otros Impostores ¿Pero que son realmente? ¿Cómo llegan a infiltrarse en las naves? ¿Por que son tan agresivos hacia ellos?Likara esta por obtener las respuestas a algunas de esas preguntas, pero de la peor de las maneras.
Kudos: 3





	1. Ácido

-¿Podrías pasarme esas cajas de allá?-

_"¡Sí! ¡Oh por fin!"_

Se rio en voz baja, completamente encantada con el comienzo del capítulo que estuvo esperando por meses. Era tan bueno tener acceso a internet después de tanto...

-¡Likara!-

Del susto casi deja caer su tablet y alza la mirada hacia el tripulante negro que le miraba con reproche.

-¿Y ese grito que?-

-Siempre estás en la quinta nube ¡Y hay trabajo que hacer por si no te diste cuenta! Ahora ¿Serías tan amable para traerme las cajas que me faltan?-

Likara bufó. Odiaba que le gritaran, pero esta vez tuvo que tragarse las ganas de discutir porque tristemente tenía razón. Estaba trabajando, no era su tiempo libre, así que resignada a dejar la lectura para más tarde bloqueó la pantalla, colocó el aparato en el bolsillo de su traje morado, y reacomodó su sombrero de gala antes de ponerse a ayudar a llevar las carga al área de almacenamiento de su nave. Era un trabajo complicado, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada y la mayoría de las veces necesitaba un poco de esfuerzo extra para hacer lo mismo que los demás. Al final del día este tipo de tareas le dejaban con los músculos adoloridos y con necesidad de relajantes musculares para poder dormir, pero bueno, ella eligió este trabajo y el tema de la igualdad estaba para lo bueno y para lo malo también.

Por suerte para ella en esta ocasión no sufriría tantos dolores después, el cargamento parecía pequeño, mayormente contenedores con material biológico sellado, algo a tratar con precaución pero más fáciles de transportar ya que al menos esta vez contaba con una carretilla para hacerles más fácil la vida.

-Bien, ya todo debería estar en su lugar- dice el Blanco de la otra tripulación -De verdad lamentamos esto-

-No hay problema, son órdenes después de todo ¿Pero se puede saber que ha pasado? ¿Por que nos encargan esto así de repente?-

-Paranoia supongo- responde con un suspiro -MIRA HQ quiere estar seguro de que el cargamento llegue si o si al laboratorio, y después de la cantidad de fallos que estuvimos sufriendo en nuestra nave les debió preocupar que fuéramos a explotar o algo-

-Ah bueno, no es como que sea la primera nave en fallar así- Likara resopla -Bien podrían invertir más en nuestra seguridad y no tendrían que ser tan paranoicos, deberíamos reclamar o algo-

-¡Ja! Suerte en que te den pelota, a mi ya me han dejado en visto demasiadas veces como para que tenga esperanza de algún cambio, pero si consigues algo todos te lo agradeceremos-

-Solo tengo que dejárselo a Iker, es un enfermo con el tema de la seguridad y seguro que a la larga conseguirá que nos escuchen-

-Les deseo suerte entonces, solo asegúrense de que el cargamento no sea dañado o comprometido de ninguna forma, MIRA de verdad quiere sea lo que sea que contengan-

Levanto el pulgar y se retiró tras una breve despedida. No tenia muchas preocupaciones al respecto, no sería la primera vez que tenían una misión del estilo, transportar cosas era de hecho una de las mas fáciles, después había otras en las que, como su nave tenía un equipamiento científico un poco viejo pero funcional, tenían que irse lejos de la civilización por meses a realizar algún estudio superficial de algún planeta que les llamara la atención. Clima, humedad, minerales y un montón mas de verduras científicas que no tenía ni la menor idea ni interés en entender, ella estaba bien como vigilante, con trabajo mas orientado a la seguridad laboral y mirar cámaras, y siendo tan vaga como era sentarse en una silla todo el día se le daba muy bien.

¿Un trabajo fácil? No en absoluto, al principio se había hecho muchas veces la broma entre sus conocidos y familiares qué el que le pagaran por sentarse en una silla todo el dia era un sueño, pero pronto comprendió que lo intensito que era su compañero en cámaras no era una locura suya nada mas. En la Tierra, lugar dónde paso mayor parte de su vida siendo un parásito en la casa de sus padres y sin preocuparse de nada importante, nunca llegaban noticias de lo que sucedía fuera. Ella lo describiría como una enorme burbuja flotando en el espacio, segura y ajena a todo lo que estuviera por fuera de su atmósfera, pero una vez que sus padres quisieron obligarla a trabajar y ella en un ataque de rebeldía adolescente tardía eligió el laburo más peligroso y alejado que pudo encontrar, se enteró de como eran las cosas realmente. Solo iba a ser un trabajo aburrido y de poco tiempo, una manera infantil de castigar a sus padres por atreverse a intentar hacerla útil para la sociedad. Nunca tuvo interés en nada salvo en leer, escribir, dibujar y soñar con mundos mas interesantes que en el que le había tocado vivir, y tenía la esperanza de que ellos recapacitaran cuando comenzaran a extrañarla.

Y entonces al volver de un patrullaje por la nave se encontró el cuerpo de Verde Oscuro hecho una pulpa de sangre en su lugar de trabajo y casi vomita. Tontamente había estado escuchando música con sus auriculares y casi la echan por creerla culpable de su muerte, y en pánico hizo hasta lo imposible por probar su inocencia. Ya había visto su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, a ella misma siendo echada por la esclusa para perecer en el gélido espacio en soledad y deshonor, pero consiguió salvarse por los pelos y encontrar al verdadero asesino, homicida que resulta que era nada más ni nada menos qué un alienígena que suelen denominar simplemente como "Impostor". Todos allí sabían que era posible que ese bicho se infiltrara, salvo ella por supuesto, la novata descuidada que no tenía ni puta idea de donde se fue a meter.

Desde entonces se tomó mucho mas en serio su trabajo, y es curioso como estar tan cerca de verte flotando en el espacio te hace replantearte tantas cosas en tu vida y darte cuenta de muchas otras. No es una experiencia que le deseara a nadie pero gracias a eso maduró, y aunque había querido renunciar ni bien pisó tierra de nuevo le recordaron que había firmado un jodido contrato, y a menos que quisiera comerse un juicio monumental y aumentar la ya de por si enorme deuda que tenia, no podía solo irse. Con dos años de trabajo obligado por delante tuvo que tragarse su terror y volver, aterrorizada pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que podía ir mal y en que ese regreso podía ser un error gravísimo. Pero no estaba sola, y aún cuándo fue difícil en un primer momento, consiguió adaptarse a su situación uniendo fuerzas con sus dos compañeros vigilantes: Iker (Negro) y Blueberry (Azul), uno mas paranoico que el otro. Aprendió mucho de ellos y su guía fue invaluable a la hora de enseñarle a redirigir todos esos miedos e inseguridades (que eran muchísimos) a algo productivo, algo que mantuviera seguros a todos tal como era su responsabilidad.

Primero fue una misión, después otra, y otra, y otra mas, y pasaron dos años para cuándo se dio cuenta, y durante todo ese tiempo maduró mucho. Y aún cuando ya tenía la posibilidad de irse a casa y trabajar mas segura en la Tierra como cajera de supermercado o algo por el estilo, Likara se encontró con que no quería hacerlo. No era lo que imaginó que haría con su vida ni mucho menos pero le terminó por gustar donde estaba, se sentía cómoda en su ambiente y con estas personas, y durante su tiempo allí comprendió que los impostores no eran tan comunes cómo había temido, eran un riesgo laboral, pero no tan peligrosos con una correcta organización. Durante esos años habían detectado a un solo impostor a bordo, y gracias a las cámaras le había cazado al vuelo antes de que matara a Bermellion y tocó el botón de emergencia. Ese día fue uno de los más aterradores pero emocionantes de su vida, y con la satisfacción de capturar y arrastrar al desgraciado a la esclusa, proteger a su gente, y recibir la admiración de todos sus compañeros, Likara fue muy feliz.

Ese día se sintió viva, se sintió útil, y por demencial que pudiera parecerle a su yo del pasado, sintió que podría haber encontrado su lugar. Además, no es como si hubiera dejado todos sus proyectos por esto, seguía escribiendo en sus tiempos libres y todas sus experiencias, todo lo que había visto y conocido de otros mundos, fueron un combustible increíble para su creatividad y estaba por terminar su primer libro ¡Y eso que había creído que nunca lo lograría!

Solo había dos cosas malas: uno, tenía poco tiempo para descargar libros en la estación espacial, la tecnología no había llegado tan lejos como para darle internet en el espacio abierto así que siempre tenía un tiempo extremadamente limitado para hacerse con nuevo material de lectura. La otra cosa mala es la comida de la cafetería, era un asco incomible y sabía que vivir a caramelos de limón no podía ser sano, pero pocas veces tenía acceso a comida de verdad y nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto una manzana hasta que ya no podía abrir la heladera y sacarla simplemente.

Pero bueno, detalles.

Una vez que la nave terminó de aprovisionarse del combustible necesario todos abordaron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Ziro, o el Capitán Rojo, estará seguramente rondando por Navegación mientras que Iker ya debía estar apoltronado en cámaras como el obsesivo que es hasta que a ella le toque reemplazarlo, siendo Azul, o Blueberry como prefiere que le digan, quien le reemplaza a ella. Seguramente el arándano estará durmiendo ahora y ni debe haberse enterado del desvío inesperado del rumbo, y no sabía si se lo iba a tomar bien ya que quería pasar acción de gracias con su familia, pero eso era algo cultural que solo le competía a ella por el distrito en el que vivía, pero no es que hubieran elegido hacer esto. Además, tampoco es como si ella estuviera mas feliz, después de todo ya había hecho planes para tomarse sus primeras vacaciones en años y seguro que su familia no estaría agradecida con el atraso.

-¿Que tal, Cian? ¿Todo en orden?-

El asintió.

-Si, todo el cargamento esta perfectamente acomodado y bien ¿El destino al que tenemos que ir es muy lejos?-

-No tanto, según el Capitán nos tardará a lo sumo una semana llegar KT-45S-

-¿Y que sería eso?-

-Oh... cierto que acabas de llegar, eres el hijo de Rosa ¿No? Ka... ke...-

-Kian, y soy científico como mi madre-

Sonríe ante el entusiasmo del chico, no es como que fuera muchísimo mas grande que el, pero era nuevo y no pudo evitar que le diese ternura. Si era posible quería que su primera experiencia aquí fuera mejor que la que ella tuvo en su día, con una cantidad significativamente menor de traumas y crisis existenciales.

-Bien, entonces creo que te gustara donde vamos, dicen que es la sede de MIRA mas avanzada que tenemos-

-¿Crees que me dejen explorarlo?-

-Ojalá, si te dejan avísame porque yo tampoco he estado ahí nunca y quiero verlo todo si es posible, quizás llevarme un recuerdo-

-¿Tienen una tienda ahí?-

-Lo dudo, pero cualquier cosa puede servir-

Si lograra que le regalaran algo sería un lindo recuerdo para incorporar a los muchos otros que tenía de los lugares que visitó, tenía fotos de paisajes, vídeos para enseñar a sus hermanos cuando volviera, e incluso unas cuantas flores acumuladas dentro de un libro de tapa dura, todas aplastadas pero eternizadas en separadores preciosos. Últimamente, por los colores o su aspecto llamativo, le agarro el gusto de coleccionar rocas, minerales y especialmente gemas, ya tenia una caja para ellas.

Era... una suerte que no compartiera habitación con nadie ¿Acumuladora compulsiva? ¿Donde?

-¡Kian!-

El joven se giró al oír a su protectora madre y ella sonrió.

-Ve, no te vayas a meter en problemas-

Estaba segura de que Kian le sacó la lengua burlonamente antes de retirarse, reajustando su bandana azul y guardapolvo antes de perderlo de vista.

-¡Ya voy!-

Con eso Likara procede a hacer su propio trabajo y patrullar, ubicando mentalmente por costumbre a todos los tripulantes. Ámbar (Naranja) en Comunicaciones, Winter (Blanco) en Ala Médica, mientras que Bermellion (Magenta) habla con Lima (Verde Claro) sobre los próximos arreglos a realizar en Motores y Electricidad. A veces se detiene a conversar con ellos, comprobar que todo este en orden y se cumplan todos los protocolos, pero el día de hoy su mente estaba mas entreteniendo en el capítulo que le había interrumpido Iker y las muchas ganas que tenía de ver como iba a ir la historia ¿Iban a acabar juntos? ¿Las diferencias culturales iban a ser demasiado? No había nada que le gustara mas en las historias que ver los choques culturales y las perspectivas diversas.

Estaba llegando a Almacenamiento, silbando distraídamente una cancioncita cuando un olor raro llegó a su nariz. Era ácido y tan fuerte que lagrimeo, agradeciendo a dios que su traje le estuviera aislando un poco o con lo sensible que era podría estar vomitando.

-¿De donde...?-

Rastrea el olor hasta una de las cajas, abriendo aun más los ojos al notar que había una fisura en una de ellas, aunque mas que una fisura tenía todo el aspecto de que hubiera sido fundido con un soplete o quizás... ¿Ácido?

Tenia que ir a Ala Médica, no sabía que efectos podía tener estar expuesta a acido sin protección adecuada pero dudaba que fueran buenos ¿Su traje sería suficiente? No estaba segura, pero antes de nada tenía que dar aviso sobre esto, no fuera que alguien más se expusiera. Likara estaba con su tablet en la mano, a medio escribir un mensaje a Iker cuando algo hirviente cayó sobre su pie. Reaccionando por puro instinto saltó y retrocedió tratando de alejarse de lo que sea que le estuviera quemando, sacudiendo su pie y resbalando contra algo líquido. Cayo al suelo dolorosamente, siseando y entre lágrimas se agarró la pierna, el dolor y la confusión pasando a la preocupación cuando vio la enorme fisura humeante que tenía su traje ambiental, y el parche rojizo y pulsante de carne que quedó expuesta.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Apretando los dientes trató de ponerse de pie, pero por alguna maldita razón la pierna no le respondía, así que probó arrastrarse hacia su tablet caída unos metros mas allá, aguantando el dolor creciente y el hormigueo en sus músculos mientras se movía. Estaba a solo centímetros de su objetivo cuando su cuerpo repentinamente dejó de responder a sus ordenes, cayendo de cara al suelo y astillando el cristal de su casco.

Peleó con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas era capaz de flexionar un poco los dedos y pronto ni siquiera eso, y completamente desbaratada por el terror trato de gritar, pero apenas fue un jadeo lo que salió de sus labios antes de que el dolor primara sobre cualquier otra cosa y se retorciera allí donde estaba tirada, llorando. Cada vez el aire que entraba a sus pulmones era menos y le ardían, arrugándose en su interior como si trataran de sacar lo poco que quedaba.

_"¿Voy a morir...?"_

Boqueando como un pez Likara veía como su visión se iba poniendo borrosa, y con un último grito silencioso la oscuridad que venia por ella se la tragó.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que supo al despertar es que le ardían los ojos, la luz era muy brillante y gruñó tratando de apartarla.

-Esta despierta-

Finalmente consiguió apartar el brillo de la linterna que le apuntaba, pero no fue para nada una mejora cuando en general toda la habitación era tan terrible e innecesariamente brillante. Se refregó los ojos, le picaban un montón.

-¿Acaso no ven nada?-

-¿Como?-

-Hay mucha luz, me arden los ojos... y me pulsa la cabeza-

-A ver, mírame

Likara obedece, sintiendo muy raro el guante del médico directo contra la piel de su barbilla, de hecho la habitación se sentía helada, pero es que no tenía puesto su traje y eso era aun mas raro. Los ojos le estaban lagrimeando horrores mientras Winter le observa, y aunque es imposible saber que cara estaría poniendo con su rostro cubierto por su casco blanco, el sonido que hace no indica algo bueno.

-Esta sufriendo de fotofobia-

-¿Y eso es muy malo?-

-No, no suele serlo, pero es un síntoma inusual en estos casos-

-¿En caso de que?-

Winter resopla.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, te lo advertí muchas veces y no quisiste escucharme, te dije que evitar las raciones iba a hacerte mal y ahora estas anémica, te desmayaste-

Bueno, eso explicaba porque le dolía la cabeza y se sentía tan débil.

-¿Pero desde cuando? Yo esta mañana no me sentía mal-

-O quizás estabas ignorando los síntomas, como siempre, nunca te quieres pasar por aquí porque sabes que lo que haces no es sano y no quieres que te lo recuerde-

-Tranquilo Winter, con retarla no vas a solucionarlo-

Likara gira la cabeza y ve a la tripulante rosa sentada en la cama a su izquierda.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esperando a que despertaras, me asustaste cuando te encontré tirada en Almacenamiento-

-¿Almace...?- entonces lo recuerda y salta -¡La carga! ¡Había una fuga de ácido y...!-

-¿Una fuga de ácido? ¿Donde?-

-En Almacén-

Winter y Rosa se miran las caras.

-¿Iker hizo algo ya? No se que hacen en estos casos, pero respirar esa cosa me pudo hacer mal y me habré desmayado por eso-

-Lika, no había ninguna fuga de ácido

La vigilante los mira como si hubieran dicho una tontería.

-Yo la vi, el olor era tan fuerte que se me fundía la nariz, si me quemé con esa cosa inclu...-

Estaba señalando su pie, solo para ver con total sorpresa que la piel allí estaba sana. Parpadeó confusa unos momentos, cambió de pie por si daba la casualidad que se hubiera equivocado, pero ambos miembros se encontraban perfectos.

-Pe... ¡¿Pero como?! ¡Había una quemadura ahí! ¡Había una fisura en mi maldito traje y en una de las cajas del cargamento! ¡Iker...!-

-No había nada- aseguro Rosa -De hecho pensé que podría haber pasado algo así y revisamos todos los contenedores y cajas, pero todos siguen sellados y en perfecto estado-

Su mente daba vueltas tratando de entender que carajo estaba pasando, ella puede ser un poquito distraída y a veces no ser consciente de algunas cosas, pero estaba completamente segura de que todo lo que decía era cierto, si hasta lo sufrió y casi se asfixia por eso ¿Cómo podía ser eso su imaginación?

_"No tiene sentido, no tiene sentido ¡Me tienen que estar jodiendo!"_

Necesitando comprobar por ella misma trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo se tambaleaba y fue rápidamente empujada de regreso a la cama por el médico.

-Tranquilízate, esta bien, todo esta bien, lo mejor es que descanses-

-No puedo ¿Qué pasa con mi turno entonces? ¿Qué hora es?-

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Blueberry esta despierta y se comprometió a hacerse cargo de eso hasta que te recuperes-

-Pero la fuga de ácido...-

-Voy a pedirle a Iker que inspeccione de nuevo Almacenamiento- asegura Rosa -Tranquilamente se me pudo pasar algo, pero estoy segura de que todo esta bien-

Likara quería insistir en lo de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no estaba cooperando y, la verdad sea dicha, la idea de quedarse ahí y ocultar el rostro bajo la frazada era tentador. Se estaba congelando sin su traje y el soporte vital apenas lo hacia mas tolerable mas allá de permitirles respirar, pero bueno, esa era otra cosa mas que iba a reclamar a MIRA ni bien volvieran a la Tierra.

Decidiendo confiar en lo que sea que Iker determine se recuesta nuevamente, y mientras ve a Rosa despedirse y desearle lo mejor, no se da cuenta de lo que Winter esta haciendo hasta que se gira a mirarlo y ve que le esta tendiendo algo. Hace una mueca al ver el envoltorio que reconocía de sobra junto a unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?-

Winter le gruñe.

-Bien, entiendo-

Con un puchero traga las pastillas con el agua y abre la asquerosa barrita vitaminada de sabor, supuestamente, frutilla. Nada del sabor a cartón perfumado que tiene en realidad, pero bueno, estaba entre la espada y una conferencia de tres horas sobre la importancia de comer las raciones y de porqué no se puede vivir de lo que hay en la máquina expendedora.

Pero bueno, tenía razón, quizás durante las vacaciones que pensaba tomar después de esto podría armar sus propias provisiones que traer a bordo cuando vuelva.

_Ja, si tan solo hubiera sabido..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pesadilla

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del incidente en Almacenamiento Likara recibió instrucciones de Winter para descansar el resto del día y el siguiente. Tras una larga reprimenda le recetó algunos vitamínicos extra a los que ya debía tomar y prácticamente le ordenó, con un tono de voz que solo había visto usando al Capitán, que le bajara un cambio con lo de evitar las raciones a menos que quisiera que la siguiente vez que fuera a parar a Ala Médica la hiciera atragantarse con ellas.

En fin, lo esperable, pero seguía sin gustarle nada.

Con su par de barritas asquerosas en el bolsillo, pero decidida a hacerlas pasar con algo mas agradable, ingresó un billete en su fiel amiga la máquina expendedora y clikeo el código de lo que quería. Cuando su pedido cayó y ella metió la mano en el compartimiento de abajo aquello que tenia en sus manos se sintió completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Con el traje ambiental de regreso sobre ella no se podían sentir exactamente bien las cosas, pero aquello no era redondo sino rectangular y mas grande.

-Yo no pedí esto-

Miro la caja de leche de soja sabor chocolate con disgusto, era una de esas cosas que nunca pedía porque el sabor a semilla era demasiado para ser de su gusto, pero supuso que podrían haberse cambiado los códigos o quizás ella, por andar en su mundo como siempre, se equivocó e hizo cualquiera. En todo caso la plata no le sobraba así que no iba a tirarla, pero ella quería su lata de gaseosa de siempre así que volvió a colocar un billete y se fijó bien en cada botón que presiono para asegurarse de que pedía bien esta vez. Una vez se hizo con su comida busco en que mesa sentarse, y al ver que Iker estaba comiendo como siempre solo fue a sentarse con él para variar.

-Likara- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Iker- respondió de la misma forma mientras colocaba sus cosas en la mesa, ya mas que adaptada a la poca sociabilidad de su compañero vigilante -¿Que tal todo?-

-Bien, como siempre por suerte- le dio un pequeño mordisco a su propia barrita vitamínica -¿Y?-

-¿Que?-

-¿El médico que te dijo?-

Suspiró.

-Lo de siempre, que tengo que comer-

-Ahí esta, ahora come, no sirve de nada aplazarlo-

Sonrió tímidamente al tripulante negro, sabiendo que a el no se le iba a escapar nada.

-A nadie le gusta esta cosa pero es eso o morir de hambre, me sorprende que no lo hayas descifrado ya-

-Lo sé- mira con renuencia la barrita -Pero cuando como cosas que no me gustan me pongo quejosa y de malhumor, y puede parecer algo infantil pero la hora de comer para mi es uno de los momentos mas felices del día y creo que al menos mereceríamos algo mas sabroso que esto ¿No te parece?-

-Tienes razón- iba a decir algo mas, pero antes de que abriese la boca Iker agrega burlonamente -Es infantil-

Likara hace una mueca pero decide no decir nada mas al respecto. Rindiéndose a lo inevitable se quitó el casco y se quedó solo con su sombrero negro antes de abrir la primera barrita. El primer bocado fue asqueroso, a juzgar por el sabor tranquilamente podría estar comiendo una pieza de esponja de cocina y cemento rallado, pero se obligo a terminar. Recién al segundo bocado creyó sentir en la lengua algo lejanamente parecido a la frutilla, pero como siempre esta cosa era mas perfume que sabor y tuvo que tomar un trago de su gaseosa para pasarlo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué encontraste en Almacén?-

Iker la miro de reojo.

-Rosa mencionó que encontraste una fuga de ácido proviniendo de los contenedores-

Asintió.

-¿La hallaste?-

-Negativo- respondió -Lo revise todo de arriba a abajo y Kian me ayudo a buscar cualquier otra señal de presencia de ácido, pero no encontramos nada-

-Uh...- apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y acomodó la cabeza sobre su mano, sus dedos juguetearon con el envoltorio vacío pensativamente -Debes creer que estoy loca-

-No, en absoluto-

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que le mirara directamente esta vez.

-Eres mi compañera, sabes hacer tu trabajo- él la miro directamente esta vez, sus ojos grises siempre tenían una agudeza que ella secretamente envidiaba -Y si la teoría de Winter fuera cierta no habrías podido mantenerte en pie y mucho menos ayudarme a mover el cargamento así que dudo que te hayas desmayado por simple debilidad, no he encontrado nada que lo pruebe, pero si tu aseguras que algo sucedió en Almacenamiento te creo y se tiene que investigar a fondo-

Likara se quedo muda por el pequeño e inesperado discurso, y se sintió sumamente reconfortada con la confianza implícita que estaba en sus palabras. Eso era lo mas cercano a un cumplido que tendría de él, y que largo camino había sido para llegar a este punto pero que dulce es...

-Gracias- era una simple palabra, pero muy sentida cuando la dijo -De verdad aprecio que me creas-

-Solo cumplo con mi deber-

Sabia que Iker, con lo alérgico que es a las mujeres o a la gente en general no apreciaría que se pusiera dramática o excesivamente sentimental, por lo que se contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo y continuó con el resto de su ración. Durante las siguientes horas la vigilante morada lució por debajo de su casco una sonrisa estúpida pero imposible de ocultar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No hay nada... ni una mierda"_

Ya era la cuarta pila de contenedores que revisaba cuidadosamente y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: 0 pruebas de que haya habido ácido alguna vez. Likara ni sabia para que carajo seguía buscando sabiendo que todo será igual, pero su mente siempre negativa no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que diera vuelta hasta el ultimo de ellos y eso iba a hacer.

Eran las 0300 horas y salvo por Blueberry dudaba que hubiera alguien despierto, pero después de la pesadilla horrible que había tenido dudaba poder volver a dormir. Sus sueños, a diferencia de muchos, no eran muy imaginativos ni interesantes la mayoría del tiempo, pero prefería un sueño aburrido sobre esperar colectivos o cargar archivos que revivir el horror que había pasado en Almacenamiento. No había nada mas espantoso que estar ahí tirada inmóvil y despierta, sin poder respirar no importa que tanto lo intentaras y viendo la muerte llegar a por ti cuando finalmente pierdes la batalla. No, definitivamente no quería que se repitiera en la realidad, menos si ahora sea lo que sea le ocurría a los otros y no llegaban a correr con su misma suerte.

No iba a mentir, la idea de volver no le había emocionado en absoluto, todo el día estuvo evitando esa zona como si fuera radioactiva y solo ahora que ya no podía estar en paz con sus pensamientos fue que reunió el valor suficiente para entrar, aun cuando la sensación de inquietud era la misma que tendría cualquier tripulante a la hora de ir a Electricidad con las luces apagadas. Bueno, al menos hasta que la frustración fue mas y se encontró maldiciendo ante la falta de cualquier signo que pudiera confirmarle a los otros que lo dicho por ella era verdad ¡No había una maldita forma de que la convencieran de que no fue real! Ella no había flasheado nada porque difícilmente uno olvidaría un incidente así, los encuentros cercanos con la muerte suelen tener ese tipo de efecto en las personas.

-No hay nada...- dejó el último contenedor en el suelo con derrota y se sentó en medio del pequeño desorden que había montado -No entiendo nada...-

¿Existiría algún tipo de anomalía o alucinación espacial del que no estuviera enterada? Ya para este punto no quería descartar absolutamente nada pero tampoco es como si tuviera internet a mano para saciar su inquietud. Pero no todo estaba perdido, aún quedaba la segunda mejor opción que era revisar la base de datos que tenían en la nave, que aunque seguramente tendrían lenguaje técnico del que no entendería ni jota, dudaba que Kian o Rosa no estuvieran dispuestos a traducirlo si eso le ayudaba a calmar sus miedos.

-¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?-

Likara se giró y no se sorprendió al ver a Blueberry mirándola desde el acceso.

-Nada- respondió, para después agregar con amargura -Aparentemente solo perdiendo el tiempo-

-Bueno, espero que esa perdida de tiempo incluya ordenar todo esto o Rojo se va a molestar-

Si, es verdad, y aunque le daba harta pereza no podía solo dejar todo desparramado como si fuera su casa. Una turbulencia y, si antes no hubo un contenedor dañado, muy pronto lo habría por su culpa y MIRA la despedirá fijo.

-No te preocupes, lo haré

-Muy bien, una vez que termines regresa a la habitación y no vuelvas a salir, ya sabes como funciona el protocolo, esto calificaría como movimiento inusual y sabes que esos disgustan a Iker-

-Lo se, pero no pude dormir- sus hombros caen -Tenía que asegurarme de que todo estaba bien aquí-

Azul suspira, las hojitas sobre el casco saltando ligeramente.

-Entiendo, me ha pasado algunas veces, pero por experiencia te digo que lo mejor en estos casos es ceñirse a lo establecido, no vayamos a causar un mal peor sin saberlo-

-Tienes razón, tienes razón aunque... no creo que pueda volver a dormir aun si lo intentara, temo que algo malo vaya a pasar si no tengo el suficiente cuidado, siento que me estoy perdiendo algo y es... desesperante-

El arándano se acercó, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Entiendo totalmente el sentimiento, pero te digo por experiencia propia que muchas veces pensar demasiado en algo no hace más que disminuir las posibilidades de que lo resuelvas y hasta te puede quemar demasiado la cabeza para que sea útil de todas formas-

-¿Pero si pasa algo malo? ¿Y si sea lo que sea que me lastimo a mi le hace daño a otro solo porque no lo resuelvo ahora? Será mi culpa-

-No seas tan dura contigo, tu has hecho todo lo que estuvo en tu mano y eso es lo importante, además no es como si fueras a dejar tus esfuerzos solo por ir a descansar un poco- se vuelve a enderezar -Todo ha estado calmado estos meses y no ha habido ni un fallo en los sistemas por lo que dudo que eso vaya a cambiar, así que yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu investigación ahora es ordenar todo esto, tratar de dormir, y mañana dedicar tu día libre a investigar sí eso te tranquiliza-

Likara lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente asintió. Su compañera estaba en lo cierto, este no era el momento para estar haciendo esto y no era probable que algo nuevo fuera a aparecer solo por dar vueltas y vueltas en la misma, debería intentar dormir, recuperar energías para seguir mañana, y ya despierta y con la mente mas clara explorar otras opciones.

-Tienes razón, esta bien, guardaré todo y volveré- sonrió levemente -Muchas gracias Blue-

Dicho eso Blueberry puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le dio una palmadita antes de irse, dejándola para rearmar las pilas y envolverlas con los amortiguadores y las correas metálicas que las mantendrían en su lugar. Para cuando regresó a su habitación eran las 0405 horas, y una vez que se quitó su traje ambiental fue directo a la cama y se tiró pesadamente sobre el colchón. Trató de dormir un rato, pero infelizmente su cabeza seguía ahí en Almacenamiento y lo único que hizo durante mas de veinte minutos fue mirar el techo y aburrirse, por lo que optó por hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Busco entre sus pertenencias una pequeña bolsita blanca y extrajo de allí unos viejos pero aun funcionales auriculares blancos, los conectó a su tablet, y colocó una canción relajante para ayudarle a apaciguar su mente ruidosa.

¿Lograría dormirse? No lo sabía, tampoco quería continuar rompiendo las reglas yendo a Ala Médica en búsqueda de algún somnífero, así que se concentró en el jazz suave y cerro los ojos, tratando de que su mente volará lejos de allí.

Dudaba que fuera a dormirse pronto, pero al menos tendría música para matar el tiempo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El ambiente era agradable... y raro a la vez. Las paredes crema a su alrededor, la madera bajo sus dedos, y la silla cómoda y mullida en la que estaba sentada eran tan familiares y extrañas para ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en casa por última vez, demasiado desde que podía estar sentada en la mesa junto a sus padres y hermanos en carne y hueso, sin cámaras ni nada de por medio._

_Pero ellos no parecían felices ni estaban tan eufóricos por su presencia como había esperado, solo estaban en silencio mirándola fijamente. Ninguno de ellos estaba tocando su plato, pero eso no era raro tomando en cuenta que su rígida educación dictaba que hasta que su madre o su padre empezaran a comer nadie en la mesa podía hacerlo, y ellos no habían tocado ni los cubiertos aun. Normalmente no tendría problema con su tardanza, ella era de las que gustaba hablar mucho y comer de a ratos, sin presiones por terminar rápido y cumplir un horario como en el trabajo._

_Pero Likara estaba nerviosa, casi sudando de la ansiedad mientras los veía y esperaba a que empezarán de una condenada vez. Tenía hambre, tanta que sentía que dentro de nada empezaría a comerse los cubiertos y el mantel si no tenía bocado pronto. Por favor ¿Qué carajo les pasaba? ¿Por que ninguno se movía?_

_"Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tanta hambre..."_

_-¿Madre? ¿Padre?- preguntó finalmente -¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me miran tanto?-_

_-¿Tienes hambre?-_

_-Eh... ¿Si?- completó insegura._

_-Entonces come, que se enfría-_

_Infernalmente segura de que había algo raro allí pero no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de saciar su apetito tomo sus cubiertos, destapo su plato, y se maravilló con las papas horneadas y pollo con salsa agridulce. Nada de barritas, ni sabores artificiales o pastillas vitamínicas, solo un plato de comida real, con un sabor real y crujiente. Dio el primer bocado con deleite, pero algo en el sabor no era correcto y lo notó al instante. Era salado como se esperaría, pero con una consistencia mas blanda y chiclosa, sin pizca del condimento que debería tener y con un extraño sabor a metal. Era asqueroso, pero cuando el primer trozo de comida llego a su sufrido y vacío estomago un ansia increíble se apodero de ella, y fue como si al comenzar no pudiera detener a sus manos de tomar porciones cada vez mas generosas y cada vez más rápido._

_Cada parte de ella, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba "¡Si! ¡Si!" mientras mas comida tomaba, descartando los cubiertos y consumiéndolo todo de a puñados con las manos desnudas, importándole poco el desastre que debía estar haciendo hasta que notó un material que se resistía en su boca. No era comida, era liso y no tenia sabor a nada, lo ignoraría fácilmente si no fuera porque se enganchaba entre sus dientes y era tan molesto que se vio obligada a detenerse para sacarlo, pero cuando miró lo que tenía en sus manos todo lo que vio fue rojo, y un minúsculo trozo de algo celeste... ¡No! No era celeste._

_Era cian._

_Bajó la mirada, y cuando vio lo que estaba en su plato, pegó un grito._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un ruido atronador fue lo que la despertó, tan repentino y tan brusco que del susto pego un brinco y, desorientada como estaba, cayo de la cama y se golpeó dolorosamente contra el suelo. Estaba helado, y solo fue abrir los ojos un segundo para darse cuenta de por que. El suelo no era madera, sino metal, y no estaba en su casa aún sino que seguía en la nave.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que era como si toda una banda callejera estuviera tocando los bombos directo en sus oídos, y su respiración era tan superficial que podría haber estado corriendo para lo que sabia. Likara casi con miedo mira sus manos, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había sangre allí, no había ningún cadáver en su habitación, solo piel morena y algunas marcas de la tela que se marcaron en sus brazos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, todo estaba bien.

_"Dios... que sueño de mierda"_

Respira hondo para recuperarse del susto y se pone de pie, pero algo tironea de su oído. Maldice al ver que en medio de su voltereta había dejado caer su tablet al suelo, ahora estaba con la pantalla contra el piso y la música que estaba escuchando antes de dormirse sonando por toda la habitación. Levanta el aparato para revisar si hay daños y pausar la lista de reproducción antes de que alguien le llame la atención, pero un notificación bien grande y en rojo en medio de la pantalla hizo que todo lo demás perdiera importancia.

**[ Reunión de Emergencia: Presentarse en cafetería ]**

Likara se preocupo un momento y se preguntó que habría podido pasar, pero lo descartó. Blueberry tenía razón, todo había estado tranquilo últimamente y no ha habido nada que indicase que eso fuera a cambiar, por lo que la única otra opción es que el Capitán se haya levantado con ganas de ver el mundo arder iniciando un simulacro de emergencia bien temprano, porque recién son las 0600 horas.

Si ese era el caso estaba segura de que no iba a ser la única que consideraría seriamente estamparle una piña en medio de la cara.

Poniéndose su traje ambiental salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la cafetería con pereza, bostezando y preparándose para un aburrido recordatorio de lo que se debe hacer ante una urgencia y probablemente una llamada de atención por ser la ultima en aparecer, pero lo que se encontró al llegar fue totalmente diferente. El ambiente allí era mas tenso de lo que sería un simple malhumor mañanero, todos estaban nerviosos alrededor de la mesa, hablando inquietos en voz baja.

-Likara- saluda el Capitán Ziro -Ya era hora de que llegaras, es momento de comenzar-

La vigilante se acerca al grupo y pasea la mirada por todos los presentes. Ámbar, Iker, Blueberry y Winter a su izquierda, Lima, Bermellion y Rosalie, que estaba extrañamente callada, a su derecha. Creyendo que estaba viendo mal da una segunda mirada y toma nota de cada uno de los colores, sólo para confirmar que en efecto faltaba uno.

-Cian, falta cian ¿Dónde esta el novato?-

-Ese... ese es el problema- respondió Rojo.

-M-mi... mi hijo...- la voz de Rosa era temblorosa y aguada -Mi hijo esta...-

Likara sintió como su corazón se le caía y se hundía varios metros en el suelo. No, no podían estar hablando en serio, no podían estar diciendo que...

-Kian fue encontrado muerto en el pasillo a Cafetería-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Discusión

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Como que Kian esta muerto?- Likara sabia que nadie jodería con una cosa tan seria, pero aun así tuvo la necesidad de preguntar -¿Pero... como pasó? ¿Fue un accidente?-

-Quisiera poder decir que lo fue, pero la escena del crimen es demasiado sangrienta para que haya sido el caso- la mirada del Capitán se endureció -Lo más probable es que se haya infiltrado nuevamente un impostor entre nosotros así que Iker ¿Ya has revisado las cintas de las horas de este último periodo de sueño?-

-Lo hago todas las mañanas bien temprano para registro y recuerdo que solo aparecen dos personas en las cámaras aparte de Cian- el jefe de seguridad entrecierra los ojos -Y son Blueberry y Likara-

El par de vigilantes sienten como la mirada de todos cae sobre ellas, y aunque no estaba segura de como lo estaría tomando Blue, Likara sintió la acusación implícita como si le hubieran propinado un rodillazo en medio del estomago. Sus emociones ya estaban revueltas desde que despertó y tenia la indignación, la confusión, la tristeza y el miedo revolviéndose en su estomago como una amalgama asquerosa de negatividad, pero cuando Naranja abrió la boca...

-Y bueno ¿A cual expulsamos primero entonces?-

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Que mierda es lo que estas diciendo?!- le grito -¿Solo por eso nos quieres echar? ¿Solo así sin mas? ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema?!-

-Si solo aparecen ustedes dos lo mejor es que se vayan las dos por las dudas- responde Ámbar con tranquilidad -Nada personal Morado, yo solo quiero volver a casa en una pieza y se que los demás también, esto es por la seguridad de todos, impostora-

Sus manos se apretaron en puños, a un paso de regalarle una reverenda bofetada, pero la amonestación en la mirada de Blueberry la contuvo.

-Likara tranquilízate, y Ámbar, deja de decir estupideces por el amor de Dios- reprende Rojo -Primero tenemos que escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir cada una, no hay que precipitarnos-

-Reporte- exige Iker -Las dos-

-Antes de nada ¿Exactamente donde se encontró el cuerpo?- pregunta Blueberry.

-El pasillo que conecta por Cafetería por el lado izquierdo, el que lleva a Ala Medica y Laboratorio-

-Entonces Likara no pudo ser, ella solo fue a Almacenamiento para revisar el cargamento por lo de la fuga de acido, y yo solo aparezco en las grabaciones porque, tal como exige el protocolo para movimientos inusuales, fui a investigar-

-¿Y las trampillas?- pregunta Lima -Todas están interconectadas, solo tendría que meterse en una y podría aparecer en cualquier parte-

-No hay ninguna en Almacenamiento que pueda llevarle hasta allí- explica Azul -Y si hubiera querido ir para la de Administración o las que hay en Navegación las cámaras la habrían captado, yo la habría visto-

-¿Lo que dice coincide con las grabaciones Iker?-

El jefe de seguridad saca su cuaderno y revisa sus anotaciones mas recientes, después de unos minutos asiente.

-Si, solo ha aparecido en la cámara que lleva a las recamaras ida y vuelta-

-Entonces eso deja a Blueberry- dice Winter.

-Ella tampoco pudo ser- dice Likara -Las cámaras tienen un sensor y se activa una luz cuando alguien esta en Seguridad, y poco después de que Azul se fue se activaron-

-¿Aproximadamente cuanto tiempo tardaron en activarse?- pregunta Ziro.

-No lo sé- responde con sinceridad -Solo me di cuenta de que se activo y estaba ocupada ordenando todo como para medir el tiempo exacto-

-Blueberry tampoco pudo ser- dictamina Iker, que seguía atento a su registro -Aparece en el pasillo que lleva a Seguridad ida y vuelta, los tiempos en que lo hizo son demasiado estrechos para que haya hecho un desvío usando las trampillas que tenia en su camino-

-¿Lo ven?- Likara mira a Ámbar con los brazos cruzados -Ninguna de las dos fue-

-Chicos...-

-¿Entonces si no fue ninguna de las dos únicas que aparecen en cámaras aparte del muerto quien, eh?-

-Ey ¿Me escuchan?- Bermellion levanta la mano y la sacude para llamar la atención.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Magenta?-

-¿Se olvidan de que en Seguridad hay una trampilla?-

Cae un silencio pesado y, casi al unísono, todos se giran para mirar únicamente a Blue, quien se encoge en su lugar cuando aun sin poder ver bien los ojos de todos siente como las sospechas caen sobre ella.

-Blue...- Rosalie la mira consternada y horrorizada -¿Por que...? ¡¿Por que?!-

-No... por favor ¡Les juro que yo no lo mate! ¡¿Por que lo haría?!-

-¿Quizás porque no hay ninguna cámara que apunte a la silla del vigilante?- Ámbar se cruza de brazos -Lo tenias todo servido, lugar, momento y las cámaras para que puedas esperar cómodamente a tu victima, entonces ves a Kian, te escapas por los ductos, y te tomas tu dulce tiempo para matarlo fuera del rango de la cámara y darte todo un festín ¿Tengo que decirte buen provecho?-

-¡No lo hice, de verdad!- mira hacia ella con suplica -¡Likara por favor! ¡Diles que yo no pude hacerlo...!-

Likara siente como su corazón se estruja con empatía, después de todo recuerda como es estar en el lado receptor de las sospechas, que todos te suelten la mano y estar a un paso de ser expulsada por la esclusa para morir en el gélido vacío espacial. Su razón y años como Vigilante le dicen que es altamente probable que Ámbar tenga razón y haya sido ella, no se puede negar que tenia todo a la mano para hacerlo.

Pero...

-¿Y... si Blueberry no fuera la asesina?-

-Seria genial pero ¿En que te basarías para decir que no lo es?- pregunta Bermellion.

-Yo...- se exprime el cerebro tratando de encontrar alguna forma de defenderla -Solo no creo que haya sido ¿Bien?-

-Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes- dice Iker.

-¡Lo se! Pero... ella podría haberme matado en Almacenamiento, estaba sola-

-Difícilmente ¿Recuerdas las cámaras? Nadie se incriminaría a si mismo tan estúpidamente-

-Pero no podemos echarla solo por que haya estado en un mal lugar en el momento equivocado ¡No hay ninguna prueba de que lo hiciera!-

-¿Y tu porque la estas defendiendo tanto? ¿No será que son dos impostoras y no quieres que echemos a tu compañera de matanzas?- pregunta maliciosamente Ámbar.

-¡Si, es mi compañera, y la de todos ustedes también! Además ¿Tengo que recordarles cual es mi problemita con las cámaras?-

-Ay no...- dice Lima.

-¡Ay si!- sonríe mordaz, se pone de pie y extiende las manos en énfasis al continuar -¿Quieren que se los repita? ¡Porque yo encantada de recordarles por veinteava vez que las cámaras están ubicadas para la mierda!-

-Hmmm... Likara sospechosa- dice Ámbar.

-¡Likara nada! Todos saben que es verdad, atrévanse a negármelo, si es de lo que me vengo quejando desde hace siglos-

-Morado, detén tu espectáculo, no es el momento para esto- la corta el Capitán -La evidencia circunstancial apunta a Blueberry-

-Pero lo que dice Likara también es verdad- interviene Iker -La distribución de las cámaras fue mal planificada y hay huecos en el rango de visión que pudo aprovechar el impostor para deslizarse a una de las trampillas y matar a Kian, el cuerpo estaba casi llegando al Motor superior, y ese lugar es un punto ciego-

Cae el silencio nuevamente y los tripulantes se miran entre ellos. Mientras tanto ella, que sigue de pie, no dice nada en lo que espera a que lo dicho se digiera por todos, pero lejos de la seguridad que aparenta, esta manteniendo un debate consigo misma. Por un lado la Likara que adora la confrontación y tener razón estaba orgullosa y se regodeaba al dejar pensando a los demás, pero su otro lado, ese que es mas miedoso e inseguro rogaba a dios que estuviese haciendo lo correcto y que Blueberry fuera realmente inocente. No quería cargar con la muerte de alguien en su conciencia solo porque se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y eligió ser la defensa que ella no tuvo cuando fue acusada.

-Por favor ¿En serio lo están considerando?- gruñe Ámbar -¡No sean tontos! ¡Azul es claramente la impostora y Morado debe ser otra! ¡Nos van a matar a todos!-

-¿Ahora quien les parece que esta haciendo el espectáculo aquí?-

-Suficiente las dos- Ziro golpea la mesa -Esta discusión no nos esta llevando a nada y no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Blueberry haya matado a Kian, así que seguiremos el protocolo establecido para el caso de impostores a bordo-

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Vamos a esperar a que maten otra vez?- pregunta Naranja completamente exasperada y con miedo, mirando hacia la mesa como si sus ocupantes se volvieran repentinamente locos -La siguiente puedo ser yo, o Bermellion, o Lima ¡O incluso tu, Likara, si resulta que eres inocente también! ¿Quieren arriesgarse a que ninguno regrese a casa?-

Likara respira hondo discretamente para calmarse y luchar contra el miedo que echa raíces en su pecho, y no es la única, ve a mas de uno ponerse tenso y considerar seriamente las palabras de Naranja. Hasta ahora, desde que llego y hasta donde ha visto en esos dos años, los impostores nunca fueron muy inteligentes y habían sido capturados fácilmente antes de que mataran a nadie. El Amarillo impostor que cazo ella, por ejemplo, había sido tan tonto como para dejarse llevar por sus ansias homicidas al ver a Bermellion sola y ni pensó en las cámaras hasta que fue tarde. Y Cian, el que estuvo antes de que llegara el fallecido hijo de Rosalie, trato de incriminarla por ser la nueva con una charada tan obvia y burda arrastrando el cadáver del pobre Verde Oscuro a su lugar de trabajo para despachárselo ahí. Casi le funciona porque Iker ese día se sintió tan mal que tuvo que irse a descansar y ella no tenia mucho con que defenderse cuando su competencia como Vigilante ya estaba puesta en duda, pero una vez que a ruegos y lloriqueos consiguió que le dieran el beneficio de la duda encontraron muy rápido al hijo de puta porque era el único que no se pudo ubicar en todo ese rato.

Si este asesino se las arreglo para matar, y el que la culpa recayese en Blueberry fue algo planificado, casi prefería estar equivocada y que fuera Blue quien lo hizo, porque si resultaba ser inocente significaba que estaban en el punto de partida y no tenían nada. Si este era un impostor inteligente la situación en la que estaban era peligrosísima y muy delicada porque esos eran los peores, a los que Iker mas terror les tenia y para los que siempre la estuvo preparando.

Ahora como vigilantes su deber era ser la principal línea de defensa para la tripulación y los principales investigando, lo que la convertiría en un objetivo estratégico y Likara tenía mucho miedo de morir, porqué es decir ¡Tenia toda una vida por delante aún! Una familia que la iba a extrañar, un libro que quería terminar, cosas que quería hacer o no había experimentado aun ¡Como el amor! Nunca supo lo que es estar enamorada de alguien como en aquellas historias que tanto adora leer, y eso es algo que si cometía un error nunca iba a conocer.

¿Y si la siguiente en morir fuera ella? ¿Y si este viaje resultaba ser el ultimo y de seguir por este camino su destino era acabar hecha una masa de carne y sangre en el suelo?

-Para esto es que se establece el sistema de amigos- contesta Iker con una calma que Likara le envidio ahora mas que nunca -Tenemos que organizarnos y minimizar todo lo posible las oportunidades para que mate de nuevo-

-Ahora somos números impares y Blueberry trabaja sola en el horario de sueño ¿Cómo le hacemos?- pregunta Bermellion.

-Estableceremos grupos de dos como las veces anteriores- explica Ziro -Y para los vigilantes, que corren mas peligro porque tienen una trampilla detrás, iremos rotando a los compañeros y uno de ustedes cada día se quedara con Blueberry-

-¡A mi no me jodas! Yo no pienso quedarme sola en una habitación con esa impostora ni dos segundos- responde Ámbar.

-Nadie te pregunto que querías- gruño Rojo, ya cansado -Cuando te toque lo harás y pobre de ti si no obedeces ¿Aprecias tanto el salario que ganas por este trabajo? Entonces te recomiendo tener cuidado porque ya estas pisando sobre hielo flojo-

Ella se cruza de brazos enfurecida y no dice nada mas mientras se definen los detalles de como funcionara el sistema. Cuando finalmente se llega a un acuerdo con el cual todas las partes están conformes (mas no satisfechas) se resuelve, por ultimo, quienes serán los que se encargaran de fotografiar la escena del crimen y hacer la limpieza del cuerpo. Al final Ziro resuelve que eso le toca a Ámbar y a Likara, una por saltarse los protocolos y la otra por actitud insubordinada, y aunque ganas de quejarse no le faltaron debido a que su estomago es débil y seguramente vomitaría, sabe que hizo mal y acepto su castigo con madurez.

¿Y Ámbar? Bueno, ella fue otra historia, pero nadie le dio pelota y la reunión termino. Sin embargo el grupo no se disperso inmediatamente, era el horario de desayuno, pero como era de esperar cualquier buen humor o posibilidad de conversación estaba muerto.

-Gracias por defenderme-

Likara miro hacia la Blueberry que se sentó a su lado con sentimientos encontrados, no sabiendo si temerle o confiar en ella. Cuando finalmente responde trata de borrar todo rastro de inseguridad de su voz al decir con una sonrisa cortes.

-Para eso están las compañeras-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El que Ziro dijera que la escena del crimen era sangrienta fue quedarse corto, tremendamente corto. La sangre que manchaba gran parte del suelo no era nada comparado al estado en que el impostor había dejado al pobre chico. Sea quien sea debía tener un apetito feroz y no le importó el tremendo desastre que dejó por todo el suelo, y muchísimo menos le importó que Cian hubiera sido prácticamente una criatura. Kian apenas era un jovencito que recién estaba comenzando a adentrarse en lo que era la vida adulta, y los únicos errores que había cometido fueron elegir mal el día en que decidió acompañar a su pobre madre al trabajo y estar solo a la hora menos indicada.

Nadie debería pagar un precio tan alto por la inexperiencia pero la vida rara vez era justa, y la piedad no era algo de lo que hubiese mucho en el espacio ni en su campo de trabajo, ella lo supo de primera mano.

Ámbar, que venia detrás de ella, sufrió un ataque de náuseas que la hizo doblarse en dos ni bien le llego el olor a sangre y contempló el cuerpo despedazado de Kian en toda su horrible extensión, pero Likara, extrañamente, no reaccionó en absoluto. Sabía que esta terrible escena aparecería en sus sueños por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero hoy se cargaba con un autocontrol formidable y estuvo muy agradecida de que no estuviese sufriendo las náuseas que experimentó cuando vio a Verde Oscuro. Quizás era porque esta vez ya sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar y no le tomó de sorpresa, pero fuera cual fuera la razón esta era una buena noticia, al fin una buena entre tanta mierda, por lo menos podría trabajar tranquila sin miedo de que en cualquier momento fuera a expulsar las barritas que se comió hace un rato.

-Maldita sea... ugh...- Naranja se llevo una mano a la cara.

-Tranquila, esta bien, respira con calma y trata de acostumbrarte- instruyó y trato de ayudarla a recomponerse, pero ella le apartó de un manotazo.

-No te pedí tu ayuda- gruñó -Todo esto es tu culpa-

_"Bueno Capitán, que nadie diga que no intente llevar la fiesta en paz"_

Dejándola donde estaba para que se doble en cinco del asco si quiere Likara saco su tablet y empezó a fotografiar cuidadosamente la escena, revisando hasta el ultimo rincón para no perderse nada. Aprovechando la calma fría que la envolvía analizo en silencio todo lo que iba reuniendo, guardando cada cosita que le llamara la atención en bolsitas selladas y anotando todo su proceso de pensamiento en las notitas de su tablet. Ella estaba lejos de ser criminalista, lo mas cercano al trabajo policial que hizo en su vida fue ver series sobre el tema, pero no lo estaba haciendo tan mal para ser su primera vez con una tarea así. Recordó todo lo que había aprendido de ellas y trato de tomar todas las precauciones que se supone que uno debe tener a la hora de manejar pruebas, no se mando ninguna cagada importante... que supiera al menos, y si lo hizo bueno, se hace lo que se puede con lo que hay y no es como si un forense fuera parte de la tripulación de todos modos.

-Creo que lo mataron a cuchilladas-

-Te felicito ¿Y eso de que nos sirve?-

-No lo se- respondió con sinceridad -Pero si hubiera sido un vigilante habría usado su arma reglamentaria para hacer menos desastre, o al menos eso creo-

Naranja chasqueo la lengua con desinterés.

-Dudo que Blueberry haya hecho eso sabiendo el ruido que produciría, haría eco por toda la nave, mas si todos estamos durmiendo-

-Eso...- frunció el ceño unos momentos mientras pensaba una buena contestación, pero lamentablemente su inspiración no llego, así que tuvo que anotar y conceder -Eso es un buen punto-

Después de un rato mas de fotografiar Likara llego a la conclusión de que ya no había nada que se le hubiera pasado, de modo que tras un par de anotaciones mas empezó la parte mas desagradable y que ninguna de las dos quería hacer: encargarse del cuerpo. En una bolsa negra para cadáveres, que es en realidad una bolsa de basura normal con el nombre cambiado por la sensibilidad de ambas y consideración a Kian, fueron juntando todas las piezas entre las dos. No hubo mucha conversación, Ámbar apenas podía contener las ganas de vomitar de la pura impresión y Likara estaba muy dispersa, moviéndose por inercia mientras su mente nadaba en algún lugar lejano que ni ella sabia donde quedaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por terminar sintió un vacío incomodo en su estomago y este rugió audiblemente.

-No comimos hace tanto-

-¿Eh?- miro hacia Naranja -¿Dijiste algo?-

-Que no jodas con que tienes hambre, apenas pasaron dos horas desde que comimos-

-Pero si yo no dije nada-

-Si lo hiciste, acabas de decir que tienes hambre-

-Hm...- frunció el ceño -Lo habré pensando en voz alta-

-Bueno, deja de hacerlo y concéntrate- arrugo la nariz -La verdad no tengo ni puta idea de como puedes pensar en comida cuando estamos haciendo esto-

-Sera por la anemia- se alzo de hombros -Técnicamente este era mi día libre y tengo que recuperarme, además me re olvide de las pastillas vitamínicas que me receto Winter y supongo que mi cuerpo las echara en falta-

-Aja, como digas, solo apúrate que ya quiero terminar con esto-

-Bien, bien...-

Una vez que terminaron solo quedo la sangre, y esa fue la parte mas complicada de todas ya que mucha se había secado y tuvieron que fregar con fuerza, pero después de una cantidad considerable de tiempo finalmente pudieron decir que el trabajo estaba hecho. Lamentablemente aun quedaba un poco, una mancha que no pudieron sacar por mas que pasaron trapo tras trapo, pero supusieron que a quien le tocase la tarea de limpieza el día de hoy terminaría a jabón y lavandina.

-Espera, espera ¿A donde vas?-

-A mi habitación por mis pastillas antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar, también quiero pasar por cafetería para comprar algo en la maquina-

-Ah no, eso si que no- Ámbar se cruza de brazos -El Capitán me habrá asignado a ti y tu estarás libre por hoy, pero yo no, tengo trabajo que hacer y mas ahora que estuve perdiendo el tiempo con esto-

-Va a ser un momento nomas, solo quiero tener una cosita para picar hasta la hora del almuerzo-

-Me da completamente igual, te acompañaré a tu habitación pero no pienso hacer mas desvíos, tengo que bajar los archivos que me faltan en Administración, revisar las comunicaciones y redactar el informe semanal para MIRA-

-¿Y yo que hare mientras tanto?-

-Aburrirte, ese ya es tu problema-

Likara hizo una mueca.

-¿Al menos me dejarás poner música?-

-No, tengo que concentrarme- la mira con dureza -Y ni se te ocurra ponerte los auriculares, si no eres el impostor te toca a ti cuidarme la espalda y no quiero que te estés distrayendo-

-Si mamá- respondió con sorna.

Ámbar se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo hacia el Motor Inferior asumiendo que le seguiría, sin darse cuenta de que el camino mas corto a Administración y las habitaciones era por Cafetería o haciéndose la que no lo recuerda. Naranja suele ser una persona difícil, pero hoy... ¡Uf! Parecía estar con unas ganas enormes de ser mas insoportable de lo que tenia derecho y mucho se temía que su paciencia llegara a su limite y fuera a matarla ella antes que el impostor. Entonces seria echada por la esclusa de aire y moriría solamente porque esa estúpida no podía guardarse su malhumor para si por la paz.

Pero bueno, solo quedaba hablar con el Capitán y ver si con suerte conseguía convencerlo para que le asignara a otra compañera mañana.

_"Tengo hambre..."_

La Vigilante se paso la mano por el estomago y suspiró miserablemente. Solo tenía que aguantar un rato mas y llegaría la hora del almuerzo, solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

-¡Morado! ¡¿Donde mierda estas?!- se escuchó por el pasillo.

-¡Ya va!- gritó -Pesada...-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Agonía

Likara es una persona caprichosa y sumamente quisquillosa, negarlo a estas alturas era casi tan ridículo como negar que el ser humano necesita oxigeno para vivir. Uno nunca llega hasta el punto en que se encuentra en la vida sin conocer y aceptar sus propios defectos, y parte de madurar es aprender a gestionarlos para que no te causen problemas ni a ti ni a los demás.

Bueno, otra es si tiene éxito, pero esa es una historia completamente distinta.

El punto es que ella se conoce y sabe que es normal que cada tanto tiempo le agarre un antojo, caprichos que cuando se dan son muy distractivos, pueden causarle ansiedad, y son complicados de manejar no por falta de voluntad, sino porque cuando todo lo que hiciste en tu vida hasta hace relativamente poco fue darte todos los gustos el autocontrol no es algo en lo que tengas mucha practica. Actualmente no esta tan mal, son muy molestos porque es casi imposible consentirlos en el espacio, pero para ello el mejor remedio que encontró fue concentrar su atención total en un objetivo, y para eso el trabajo es una maravilla. No es infalible, a veces mirar las cámaras no es suficiente distracción por lo que ella se pone a dibujar esquemas sobre cualquier cosa en la nave, inventarse sistemas de seguridad, nuevos protocolos, o incluso tomar pequeñas cosas que hacen los demás y relatarlas como ejercicios de escritura. Todos son métodos de afrontamiento que, en caso de fallar, se solucionan con un largo patrullaje a través de los pasillos de la nave.

Pero ahora no solo no puede hacer nada de eso sin entrar en algún tipo de conflicto con las ordenes del Capitán o su compañera, sino porque una parte de ella empieza a estar muy preocupada de que el hambre que siente, esa ansiedad y el temblor que tiene en sus manos sean anormales.

-Tenemos que ir a la Cafetería-

Ámbar ni siquiera se gira en su silla para mirarla cuando responde.

-Ya te dije que no jodas, estoy trabajando-

-Te estoy hablando en serio, necesito comer algo-

-Yo también te estoy hablando en serio-

" _Tengo hambre..._ "

Aprieta los puños con impotencia y bronca potenciada por sus malestares.

-Siento que si no como algo ya me voy a morir-

-Deja de ser tan dramática, solo espera a la hora de la comida como siempre-

¿Sera que solo exagera? ¿Realmente estará siendo dramática como siempre? Porque esa es otra posibilidad, sin embargo con cada minuto que pasa y con el agujero en su estomago haciéndose progresivamente mas grande se siente cada vez mas insegura de que sea el caso.

" _Tengo que comer algo ya..._ "

Se abraza a si misma y empieza a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Me siento mal, por favor, tengo que comer algo- trato de convencerla nuevamente, con mas angustia.

Ella golpea el escritorio con frustración y la mira como si se estuviera conteniendo las ganas de arrojarle aquella vieja taza de porcelana a la cabeza. La vigilante se pone tensa, y si fuera posible la ansiedad aumenta.

-¡Eres una jodida molestia!-

-¡Y vos te estas ganando que te meta una bala en medio de la puta cabeza!- le grita.

La irritación de Naranja se convierte en confusión, aprensión, y miedo cuando su mirada baja hacia donde esta colocada su mano. Solo entonces Likara se da cuenta de que su derecha se encuentra posada tentativamente sobre su arma reglamentaria en la cintura. Cae un silencio pesado y horrible.

-¿En... en serio vas a matarme por un antojo? ¿De verdad?-

**_Esta en nuestro camino..._ **

Algo en su interior empieza a acariciar la idea y Likara sacude la cabeza para borrarla, alejando la mano del arma y tratando de recordar en que maldito momento fue que la movió. Busca rápidamente una mentira para tranquilizarla, con un impostor a bordo este tipo de frases tontas y acciones impulsivas pueden volverse en su contra y eso es lo ultimo que necesitan.

-Debe ser porque estoy enferma- se excusa, permitiendo que el temblor de su cuerpo sea mas visible y tratando de exagerarlo un poco por las dudas -Lo siento yo... quizás tenga que ir a Ala Medica, no te estoy mintiendo, me estoy sintiendo muy mal-

Naranja la mira en silencio por un largo momento y teme que no le haya creído, pero cuando se pone de pie y se le acerca, siente emociones contradictorias. Por un lado la esperanza de que finalmente haya comprendido el infierno por el que esta pasando, y por el otro un miedo irracional que hace que sus músculos se tensen aun mas.

-Quítate el casco-

Likara obedece, toca el botón, su casco se despresuriza y se suelta permitiéndole retirarlo. El aire de la nave huele mas desagradable que de costumbre, mas rancio y metálico, y arruga la nariz con asco. Ve como Ámbar se quita su guante y se acerca, y aunque la vigilante tiene el ridículo impulso de retroceder, le permite colocar su mano desnuda sobre la piel.

-Mierda, estas ardiendo en fiebre-

¿En serio? Toca su propio rostro y, aun con los guantes, siente su piel húmeda y resbalosa. La retira y ve como sus guantes morados vuelven mojados.

-Tu ganas, nos vamos-

" _Gracias a dios_ "

Se pone de pie, tambaleándose un poco tras pasar tanto tiempo sentada, y sigue a Naranja en silencio por los pasillos mientras sostiene su casco bajo el brazo, quedándose únicamente con su sombrero negro favorito. Ámbar sigue siendo viéndose irritada por la molestia que esta representando pero ya sea porque esta preocupada por su salud, sigue un poco asustada por su agresividad o entendió que su intención no era joderle cuando le decía que estaba mal, no hace ningún comentario irritante en todo el camino y eso le dio tiempo para armar una fachada de control. Cuando llegan a Ala Medica algo en los productos de limpieza y el desinfectante en el aire casi la hacen doblarse del asco, huele demasiado fuerte, y sin el casco Likara se dio cuenta de que las luces siguen siendo terriblemente brillantes.

-Likara se esta sintiendo mal- dice Ámbar al entrar, sin perder el tiempo en cortesías o saludos, actitud que por una vez agradeció.

A Winter solo le hizo falta echarle una mirada para dejar lo que estaba haciendo y acercarse.

-Si, ya lo veo, quítate el resto del traje y siéntate en la camilla-

No se lo tienen que decir dos veces, se lo retira rápidamente y se sienta, conteniéndose las ganas de arrojarse sobre la camilla y hacerse bolita entre las sabanas azules. Naranja se queda sentada en una silla junto a la cama mientras el medico trabaja en revisarla, murmurando en voz baja cosas inentendibles.

-Yo diría que puede ser algún tipo de malestar estomacal pero no estoy del todo seguro- suspira -Para este tipo de menesteres es que se necesita un escaneo medico completo, pero la condenada maquina aun espera reemplazo-

-¿Que?- pregunta Naranja -¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio?-

Winter asiente.

-Es tan vieja como todo en esta nave y ya tenia cara de que se quería jubilar, pero estuvo andando bien hasta hace unas semanas que empezó con los errores, podríamos intentar usarla de todos modos, pero su fiabilidad estaría a discusión-

Likara chasquea la lengua.

-No gracias, no quiero pegarme un susto si la maquina me dice que me quedan dos semanas de vida o alguna mierda así- pasa la mano por su estomago -Y creo que voy a demandar a MIRA cuando vuelva a la Tierra-

-Yo no es que le tenga especial cariño, pero creo que esto es mas culpa de la burocracia-

-Y de MIRA- repite obstinadamente.

Pero ya iban a ver, ya iban a saber todo lo que tenia para decir porque estaba pensando seriamente comenzar con una lista de quejas. Tarde o temprano la iban a oír quisieran o no porque nació con una voz fuerte y, para bien o para mal, una de las cosas que mejor hace es quejarse y ellos lo iban a aprender a las malas. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo retortijón de hambre y un gruñido de su estomago.

-¿Winter, no tendrás por casualidad una bolsa de papitas por ahí?-

Después de una minuciosa revisión y varias preguntas mas Winter le ordeno suspender el consumo de vitamínicos o cualquier otra pastilla para no poner a prueba su estomago, recomendándole en su lugar aumentar su consumo de alimentos para paliar la deficiencia que ya tiene. Likara esperaba que quisiera sacarle una muestra de sangre para analizar, pero el medico dijo que por su estado anémico no era recomendable por si eso pudiera provocarle un mal peor, lo que fue un alivio. Sin embargo casi salta cuando quiso administrarle un antifebril vía inyectable, ella no era de las que le sufrían fobia a las agujas y normalmente no se hacia problema cuando tenían que pincharla por cualquier cosa, pero cuando vio su intención sintió terror. Era algo irracional y lo sabia, confiaba en el medico de a bordo y entendía que el solo quería ayudarla, pero esa inquietud que lleva sintiendo desde hace rato casi la hizo reaccionar como si fueran a inocularle veneno, y tuvo que desviar la vista y aguantar para no quedar ante los dos como una niña chiquita.

-La buena noticia es que en la sede de KT-45S debe haber si o si un escáner de los modernos, en caso de que estos malestares persistan o empeoren encontrare la manera de que te lo puedas realizar allí, mientras tanto trata de descansar-

-Esto no le va a gustar ni medio a Iker y Blueberry-

-Lo entenderán, no es que estés sufriendo porque quieres ¿O si?-

-No, pero hay un impostor y yo estaré ahí tirada sin hacer nada, ahora mas que nunca el equipo debe estar completo para cazarlo antes de que mate a alguien mas-

Winter resopló.

-Llámame cobarde si quieres pero prefiero estar enfermo y encerrado en mi habitación que ponerme en la línea de fuego como ustedes-

-Bueno, supongo que por algo somos lo que somos- se alza de hombros -¿Podrías acompañarme a Cafetería?-

-Ningún problema-

-Entonces yo me voy- dice Naranja levantándose de la silla -Ya le avise al Capitán de que estas mal y ya me asigno a otro, recupérate pronto-

-Gracias, eso hare-

Ámbar se fue y Blanco le acompaño hasta la Cafetería donde le permitió tomar unas cuatro barritas vitamínicas. Sabe que Winter le dijo algo cuando estaban delante de la maquina expendedora y que sea lo que sea debía ser algún tipo de regaño, pero no recuerda muy bien que tanto decía mientras tecleaba el código y tomaba lo que sea que haya pedido para ponerlo dentro de la bolsa con las barritas.

-... no comer tan rápido-

Likara parpadeo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento cuando iban llegando a la puerta de su recámara.

-¿Hm?-

-Que trates de no comer tan rápido-

-Oh, si, te prometo que tendré cuidado-

-Bien, yo ya me... ¡Oh! Y no te olvides de poner clave a la puerta, no vaya a ser que el impostor se quiera aprovechar de tu debilidad-

-No se preocupe doc- sonrió cortésmente a Blanco, apreciando su preocupación -Y gracias-

-No hay de que, espero que te mejores pronto, probablemente el Capitán vaya a extender tu tiempo libre así que aprovecha para descansar todo lo que puedas-

Asiente y tras hacerle un gesto de despedida se va, dejándola entrar a su habitación por fin. Una vez que la puerta se cerró y el código estuvo activo Likara se quedo mirando ausente su espacio, sintiendo una reducción importante en su ansiedad cuando se encontró rodeada por cuatro paredes familiares. Se dirigió a la cama, se hizo bolita entre el lila y violeta de sus frazadas y, ni corta ni perezosa empezó, no a comer, sino a devorar todo el contenido de la bolsa de papel.

Las barritas estuvieron ahí un momento y al otro solo migajas, y aunque el destino de las cosas que compro en la maquina expendedora fue el mismo tampoco fue suficiente para llenar ese vacío en su panza, de hecho, fue como si de alguna manera lo hubiera empeorado todo. Asustada sintió que su estomago empezó a doler como si le hubieran dado una patada en el vientre, y mientras respiraba hondo tratando de controlarse y apretaba con fuerza contra su abdomen en un vano intento de detener lo que ya se veía venir pensó, en medio de su malestar creciente, que tenia que volver a Ala Medica cuanto antes. Que tenia que llamar a Winter de nuevo aunque sea a los gritos, o a quien sea que ande cerca porque quizás...

**_Por fin..._ **

...pudo haber cometido un grave error. Que sea lo que sea que estaba conteniendo esa marea de sensaciones agónicas se empezó a resquebrajar cuando bajo la guardia y decidió darle atención. A ahora estaba allí, aislada, encerrada, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla. Gritó, pero sus manos, como si tuvieran mente propia, cubrieron rápidamente su boca y el pánico la invadió cuando sin importar que tanto se los ordenara no retrocedieron. Sintió como si su estomago se prendiera fuego, extendiéndose como un incendio por todos su cuerpo, era como si se estuviera devorando a si misma desde el interior, como si todo allí se estuviera retorciendo y empezó a llorar, sus alaridos ahogándose contra sus propias palmas que apretaban cada vez mas contra su rostro. 

El dolor en su cabeza fue creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba y ella, poseída por un impulso incontrolable de poner fin a su sufrimiento, uso sus piernas para tomar impulso y golpearse la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y la pared repetidas veces, usando todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de rompérsela y morir, morir y escapar de su tormento. Sus brazos trataron de mantener sus piernas quietas pero ella no se dejó, y ya con la boca libre chilló y siguió sacudiéndose ahí donde estaba hasta que ya no pudo mas que mover las caderas, y después solo la cabeza.

Entonces, cuando ya no fue capaz de soportar mas el mareo por los golpes y la agonía, perdió el total control de si misma y vomitó. Devolvió todo, desde lo primero a lo ultimo que había comido en su miserable vida y así se sintió cuando su cuerpo, temblando de pura debilidad, finalmente cedió y se quedo quieto, encogiéndose en su lugar como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse unido.

Likara tenia los ojos húmedos y veía borroso. Estaba ardiendo, la ropa que siempre llevaba bajo su traje se había humedecido sobre su cuerpo sudoroso e hipersensible, y de pronto las sabanas que antes le parecían tan suaves y agradables se sentían como papel de lija contra su piel. Se sentía enferma, tan enferma que creyó nuevamente que se iba a morir pero ahora quería hacerlo, quería que se detuviera, pero ya ni siquiera podía dar voz a sus lamentos mas allá de jadeos entrecortados. Demasiado ida como estaba ya no fue capaz de pensar mucho en la forma en que su cuerpo empezó a moverse por si solo de manera extraña, era como si le estuvieran dando choques eléctricos pero ella ni siquiera lo sentía, solo podía presenciarlo como si fuera un mero espectador del horror que estaba viviendo.

Vagamente escucho el sonido de la tela de su camisa romperse, y lo ultimo que vio fue una masa negra enorme de algo indefinido sobresaliendo de su vientre, y algo rojo que se retorcía frente a sus ojos como una tétrica serpiente. Entonces, por fin, sucumbió y recibió la oscuridad que llegaba con los brazos abiertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este fue un capitulo mas corto de lo que pretendía, pero me agarro la inspiración y así quedo :)
> 
> Gracias por leer :3


	5. Evasión

Se sentía mal. No, decir que se sentía mal era una enorme subestimación, ahora mismo estaba sufriendo como si tuviera un caso de gripe pero de los mas graves, de aquellos que nunca había tenido en su vida. Likara siempre fue muy enfermiza y casi siempre era la primera en casa que se agarraba algo, malestares había tenido, pero nada como sentir que se estaba cociendo desde dentro y que sus músculos se habían convertido en plomo. Le agotaba moverlos, le agotaba pensar demasiado, había sido atormentada por pesadillas cada vez que lograba dormirse y se sentía muy cansada, emocional y físicamente.

No sabe de donde había sacado las fuerzas, hasta hace unos momentos creía que ni siquiera podía pensar en moverse, pero cuando a sus oídos llego el sonido de unos golpes contra la puerta sus músculos se tensaron. Antes de darse cuenta estaba saltando de su cama y escondiéndose detrás.

_~~Peligro~~ _

-¡Morado!- mas golpes -¡Morado! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Mas golpes, su cuerpo vibraba mientras se preparaba para defenderse de la amenaza que rondaba fuera de su zona segura. Un gruñido nació desde el centro de su ser y se extendió por todo su cuerpo casi como el retumbar de un trueno, y su mente, sobrecargada de toda clase de información y sensaciones nuevas, trabajo a marchas forzadas para priorizar aquella voz entre toda la maraña de cosas que estaba experimentando.

-¿Si?-

-¡Menos mal! Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos, llevas días sin reportarte ni a comer y no respondías las comunicaciones-

_~~Invasor~~ _

" _Esa voz es familiar_ " se acerca a la puerta.

-Yo... no me estuve sintiendo muy bien, creo que agarre algo grave... Iker-

-Entiendo ¿No ha habido mejora?-

Lo pensó unos momentos ¿La había?

-Creo, al menos ahora puedo moverme, pero me estoy cocinando y me duele todo-

-Correcto- escucho unos suaves toquecitos desde el otro lado, el sonido similar a quien sigue el ritmo de una música en su cabeza con los dedos -En ese caso puede ser peligroso exponer al resto de la tripulación al virus que hayas contraído, Winter esta considerando ponerte en cuarentena hasta que te recuperes y después desinfectar toda tu habitación-

Ugh... que horror, no pensó que alguna vez volvería a escuchar esa palabra desde que era joven y todos se volvieron locos con una pandemia surgida en el distrito 15, se la pasaron todo el año guardados en sus casas y fue la cosa mas aburrida del mundo. Pero hay que ser razonables, era preferible pasar un par de días monótonos en cama a infectar a toda la tripulación de cual fuera la mierda que tuviera... si es que no los había infectado ya. Esperaba que no.

-Me parece que es lo mas prudente, aunque te mentiría si dijera que estoy feliz- su estomago crujió -Tengo hambre-

-Lo imagine- escucho el ruido de una bolsa de papel y plástico desde el otro lado, y Likara sentía que comenzaba a salivar -En vista de que no tenemos un protocolo para un caso urgente como el tuyo improvisaremos, yo dejare la comida que traje aquí y se te dejaran mas alimentos, abre la puerta y tómalos, pero cierra la puerta de inmediato cuando lo hagas-

-Esta bien-

-No tienes permitido salir de tu habitación-

-Seh, seh, entiendo Iker, te aseguro que no lo hare aunque...- se mira a si misma y se estremece con desagrado -Un baño me haría bien-

-Te traeremos un balde con agua-

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- se quejo.

-Tu ya sabes que yo no bromeo, si necesitas asearte te daremos algo para que te quites lo peor, ya después cuando sea seguro te limpiaras bien-

Likara suspiro y acepto a regañadientes lo que decía su superior. Cuando escucho sus pasos alejarse ella coloco el código y, tal como dijo que haría, había una bolsa con comida abundante esperándola a sus pies. La tomó, cerro la puerta, y se rio amargamente mientras recordaba como antes había querido tiempo para terminar de leer la historia que había comenzado allá en la estación espacial.

" _Cuidado con lo que deseas_ "

Deposito la bolsa en su desordenada cama, solo para quitarla de inmediato al ver la mugre que estaba hecha. Podía ver un residuo pegajoso y de olor desagradable entre las sabanas, así como restos de lo que rogaba a dios no fuera vomito. El suelo estaba indudablemente mas limpio así que agarro una remera de su pila de ropas para lavar y se sentó sobre ella para evitar congelarse las piernas. Likara fantaseaba con papas horneadas y pechuga de pollo, pero la realidad era mucho mas triste.

-¿Eso es leche de soja? ¿En serio?- 

Reviso el resto del contenido y gimió ¡Habían barritas vitamínicas pero por montón! Mas leche de soja, jugos de frutas, barras de cereales y paquetes de semillas de girasol, lino, entre otros. Ningún caramelo, ni gaseosa, ni siquiera unas papitas. Apostaría lo que fuera a que estas cosas las había elegido Winter, y si llegaba a ser el caso de que Iker fue el que hizo esta selección del infierno, era tan malo como el. Aun así, con el hambre que tenia, apenas le daba el cuero para ser quisquillosa. Comió de todas formas, tomando su tablet de donde la dejo y revisando los mensajes que le habían enviado sus compañeros mientras estuvo convaleciente en cama.

Sumando los del chat grupal y los que fueron enviados por privado habían sido como doscientos mensajes a lo largo de cuatro días ¡Cuatro días nomas! Para ella había sido toda una eternidad de delirios horribles con tentáculos oscuros, serpientes, cuerpos despedazados y mucho dolor. Algunas de sus pesadillas mas destacables fueron con Kian después de la tragedia y su pobre madre llorando sobre su cuerpo, con llegar a la cafetería y ver que todos estaban muertos en un charco de su propia sangre, regados como muñecas descabezadas que una niña no supo apreciar. Una de las ultimas que tuvo fue, de todas, las mas normalita, era terrible, pero a diferencia de todas las demás esta era una pesadilla recurrente a la que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le puso cara. Era de ella sentada frente a las cámaras como siempre, viéndolo todo en la nave salvo por el rincón atrás suyo. La trampilla (esa que suele cubrir con cajas y cosas pesadas pero que en el sueño no tiene nada encima) se mueve silenciosamente y de allí surge el impostor, acercándose sigilosamente a su silla desde las sombras con sus ojos brillando de un rojo antinatural.

Y era Blueberry.

Likara niega con la cabeza y suspira, aliviada de que todo eso ya había pasado al menos. Se sentía cansada pero por razones obvias no quería dormirse así que se coloco sus auriculares, puso música fuerte, y continuo devorando las barritas de cereal distraídamente mientras revisaba que novedades había. Se mensajeo con Winter, que insistió en que le describiera los síntomas para tratar de buscar lo que tenia en sus enciclopedias medicas, con el Capitán Ziro, para enterarse de si hubo algún avance en el asunto del impostor, y después con Ambar, mas que todo para molestarla con un par de mensajes bromistas.

Con la que dudó fue Rosalie, miro el chat privado que tenia con ella y vio que, aparte de Ambar, era la única que no le había enviado ningún mensaje. Eso la preocupo muchísimo ya que Rosa no era así ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo estaría manejando todo esto? Cuando pudiera quería verla para comprobar si necesitaba ayuda o le urgía desahogarse, como seguramente no estaba queriendo hacer para no molestar a nadie.

Pobre mujer, nadie debería pasar por lo que ella estaba pasando...

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo, pero esta vez no se sintió ansiosa ni en peligro sabiendo quien era. Tras soltar un simple "gracias" abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un par de baldes de agua y unos cuantos trapos, cosas que arrastro con dificultad al interior del que seria su refugio los próximos días. Puso su música para que sonara por toda la habitación, se despojo de su pantalón y su camisa rotosa, se acerco su bolsa de gatitos con sus implementos de limpieza y empezó a fregarse con el trapo lo peor que tuviera. Costaba bastante ya que estaba grasosa y el raspar del trapo contra su piel se sentía especialmente desagradable, pero ella continuo tercamente por sus brazos, sus piernas, y cuando estaba a la altura de su pecho retirando unas costras especialmente asquerosas sus ojos se posaron en algo extraño que estaba apenas mas abajo de donde estaba fregando.

Era una extraña cicatriz sinuosa que se extendía por todo lo largo de su vientre y alcanzaba casi sus pechos, casi parecía una especie de cruz, pero no exactamente. Primero pensó que era una marca de la tela sobre su piel, ella cuando dormía lo hacia en posiciones raras que al día siguiente era normal que la dejaran con el patrón de la frazada marcado sobre sus brazos, piernas o hasta en su cara, pero cuando sus dedos recorrieron aquella extraña linea la encontró extrañamente sensible. En un segundo repase aquella linea onduló de forma extraña en respuesta y Likara sintió inquietud cuando recordó aquella pesadilla que tuvo antes.

" _¡Esa mierda no es real!_ " se tranquilizo " _¡Son delirios! Jugadas que hace la mente para joderte, deja esa cosa en paz, ya se ira_ ".

Aun así, como esas tonterías que te agarran de momentos y te hacen arrancarte las cascaritas, tenia un impulso casi incontrolable por seguir tocando el área extraña. Era como rascarse una picazón o mirar hacia atrás para ver si aquello que te hace cosquillas en la espalda es solo tu cabello o una araña, era un impulso de ese tipo lo que estaba siguiendo cuando intentó alisar la piel allí repasando una y otra vez el lugar, pero mientras mas tocaba mas se movía. Pronto se dio cuenta que, mas que una marca o una cicatriz, aquello parecía mas bien una costura. Y cuando su dedo inesperadamente se hundió en la piel ella se paralizo. Por un horrible momento pensó que dolería, que si hundía mas la mano en aquella herida podría llegar a dañar sus propios órganos, o que se saldrían, o que empezaría a sangrar hasta la muerte, pero nada de eso sucedió. Se sentía extrañamente vacío, como si estuviera hueco.

_~~Molesto~~ _

-¡Au!-

Retiró la mano y contemplo la pequeña herida que se había hecho. No era tan profunda pero era un buen corte, la sangre brotaba de ella y sin embargo, mas que el apuro por cubrirla o la confusión por la manera en que la recibió, Likara se quedo extrañamente fascinada con lo que veía. El color escarlata junto al olor salado y metálico le hicieron agua la boca, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia estaban lamiendo las gotas que caían por su palma. Las fue persiguiendo una a una hasta llegar a su brazo, pero cuando estaba por volver a la herida para apretar y succionar en búsqueda de mas, sus ojos se desviaron y se quedaron clavados en su vientre, en las hileras e hileras de dientes que destellaban con la luz artificial de la habitación.

Grito, grito como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Fue tan fuerte que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se escucharan pasos viniendo por el pasillo, y mas pronto que tarde los golpes en su puerta y las voces de sus compañeros exigiéndole saber que estaba pasando, si estaba bien. Pero no, ella no estaba bien, estaba lejos de estar bien, y mientras la comprensión y el horror de saber finalmente que era lo que le estuvo pasando esos días hacia estragos en su cabeza, todo lo que podía salir de ella eran sollozos. La voz no le salía, ni siquiera sabia que quería decir o si había algo que pudiera decir que pudiera expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, y mientras mas se extendía su silencio, mas desesperados estaban ellos.

Finalmente, ante la amenaza de que derribaran la puerta o la hackearan para abrirla y la viesen así, respondió con voz rota.

-Yo estoy bien no se preocupen, solo me caí sobre algo y dolió como el infierno- mintió -Aun no estoy recuperada por favor ¿Me dejarían dormir?-

Su mentira no era la mejor que había elaborado pero su creatividad estaba por los suelos en ese momento, además, después de pegar semejante grito, seria muy complicado convencerlos de que no le pasaba nada. Pudo escuchar como el Capitán e Iker tenían una pequeña discusión ahí fuera, pero tras mucha insistencia y algo de suerte finalmente logro que la mayoría de ellos se retirara a continuar con sus tareas.

-Likara, abre la puerta-

Salvo por Winter, que tenia ordenes de que la revisara e informara mas tarde a Ziro sobre cual era su condición. Pero ella no quería abrir, no quería exponerse, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho un manojo de instintos contradictorios y confusión, la cabeza le latía por tantos golpes y gritos. Peligro, hay que matarlos, amenaza. Pero ella no quería hacer daño, no quería que hubieran mas muertos, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era estar tranquila. Pero tengo hambre, necesito.

Y ella solo necesitaba gritar en ese momento.

-¡Likara!-

Maldición...

_~~Alimento...~~ _

¡No!

Se agarro la cabeza, tratando de silenciar aquella extraña contradicción que surgía por si sola en su mente, esa voz, porque no tenia forma de describirla adecuadamente, que insistía en tomar el control. Sentía como sus brazos temblaban y, antes de poder hacer algo, se zafaban por si solas de donde las había dejado. Se levanto, se puso de pie torpemente, y se dirigió a la puerta ¡Pero nada de eso lo estaba haciendo ella! Y sin importar que tanto luchara o tratara de gritar, apenas dudo los últimos pasos antes de pararse frente al panel. Sentía, casi como si fueran sus propios brazos, los tentáculos en su espalda moviéndose ansiosos y volviéndose rígidos en las puntas, preparados para atacar ni bien se abriera la puerta.

" _¡Déjalo en paz! ¡No lo mates! ¡Todos sabrán que lo hiciste tu hijo de puta!_ "

Percibió vacilación, y fue ese momento el que aprovecho para dar un par de pasos atrás y recuperar el control de si misma. Mas agotada que nunca cierra los ojos, los golpes continúan con insistencia y ella solo quiere que se detengan, así que desesperada dice:

-No... no creo que sea seguro ¿No te enfermaras también?-

-De eso no te preocupes, estoy usando protecciones y la sala de descontaminación esta para algo-

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Era posible encerrarse aquí dentro para siempre? Lo dudaba, no con esa cosa ahí que podía forzarla en cualquier momento, si ya hasta podía sentir un hormigueo amenazante en sus miembros ante la mera idea.

-Me estoy cansando de estar aquí parado ¿Hay algún problema, Morado?-

A este paso empezaría a sospechar que algo andaba mal ¿Pero no era acaso eso bueno? Lo mas seguro para todos es que supieran lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo...

Se acerca los últimos pasos y con dedos temblorosos empieza a teclear el código. Estaba enferma de los nervios, tenia miedo de ser descubierta y, como si su cuerpo reaccionara a este, aquella extraña incisión en su vientre se cerro y aquellos apéndices negros retrocedieron por donde habían venido de regreso a su espalda, regresándola a su apariencia normal cuando se abrió la puerta. Winter estaba de pie allí, su lenguaje corporal indicaba claramente enfado.

-¿Por que te tardaste tanto?-

-Yo... me estoy sintiendo muy mal ahora mismo- lo que no era una mentira.

Blanco iba a decir algo al respecto seguramente, pero se quedo un momento en silencio. La miro de arriba abajo y preguntó:

-¿Y... por que estas desnuda si se puede saber?-

Oh, se había olvidado de eso. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con sus manos sintiendo con un dejo de vergüenza, aunque lo que pudiera estar pensando el medico de esto era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

-Me estaba bañando... o bueno, lo mejor que se puede hacer con un balde de agua y trapos-

-Eso parece- dice después de darle una larga mirada que se detiene en su estomago -¿Y esa marca que tienes ahí?-

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, de nuevo en conflicto. Ella, sin embargo, sabia que ahora mismo era el momento de hablar, de decir la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Vamos Likara... vamos...

-Es... una vieja cicatriz-

-Que yo recuerde no aparece en tu registro medico que te hayan operado alguna vez-

La puta madre...

-No en los de aquí al menos- responde, esperando que el sudor que tenia encima se explicara por la fiebre y no el miedo -Pero hace unos años no me cuidaba demasiado y me hice una liposucción-

Una parte de ella se retuerce ante la asquerosa mentira, no solo porque ella rechazaba tajantemente la idea de estar en una mesa de operaciones por una razón que era a su opinión tonta, sino porque la otra, esa que se aferraba a la vida, estaba desesperada por que Winter se lo creyera todo y la dejara en paz ¿Era acaso esa parte extraña de ella la que le impedía hablar ahora? ¿O era simplemente que era una cobarde?

No quería pensar en eso.

-Eso debería haberse mencionado cuando hiciste tu hoja medica-

-Se me había olvidado, fue hace tanto y ni siquiera me duele ya la cicatriz-

-Hmm...-

Seguramente iba a insistir con ello, pero cuando noto el temblor en sus piernas se apresuro a indicarle que se sentara en la cama. Likara obedeció y ni siquiera se quejo cuando Winter la sostuvo para ayudarla. El medico, que llevaba consigo una bolsa con su material de trabajo básico, no tardo en cumplir ordenes y revisarla. Fue incomodo, no por la desnudez ya que tratándose de un medico de años ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante eso, sino porque tomaba notas, hacia preguntas especificas sobre sus síntomas, y tuvo que mentir muchas veces mas de las que le gustaría. Todo el rato temerosa, con miedo de tropezar y revelar algo comprometedor accidentalmente, y aun después de que finalmente se detuvo para revisar su temperatura no tenia la seguridad de que hubiera tenido éxito.

~~_Peligroso... invasivo..._ ~~

Y tampoco tenia forma de saber si ese miedo le pertenecía a ella o a esa cosa, pero la verdad es que en ese momento ni siquiera se estaba entendiendo a si misma. Solo quería que ya terminara y, por la forma en que retiro el termómetro de debajo de su brazo y maldijo, supo que ese no seria el caso.

-Tu temperatura esta por llegar a los cuarenta grados-

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆___________________**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
Tener la temperatura tan alta fue un pase de ida directo al Ala Medica. Durante todo el día Winter estuvo al pendiente de ella detrás de una cortina (para proteger su intimidad), colocándole hielo por la frente y el pecho, dándole agua para que se hidrate correctamente y limpiando lo mejor que pudo el sudor. Trato de darle de urgencia un antifebril en capsula, solo para que su cuerpo lo rechazara sin importar la cantidad de veces que intento tomarlo. Finalmente, y como se temía, llego el momento en que el medico trato de inyectarla con lo mismo de antes. Entonces, dominada por la alarma que se había disparado en su cabeza que gritaba ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! no pudo contenerse. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, y tuvo tanto éxito en ello que tuvieron que pedir ayuda por las comunicaciones... para su absoluta vergüenza.

Likara aun no sabe a cual dios agradecer por haber evitado que aquella cosa intentara matarlo. Y mientras se pasaba las horas allí mirando el techo se debatía en que seria mejor decir cuando le preguntaran porque peleo tanto, si debería mentir diciéndoles que tuvo convulsiones o que por la fiebre sufrió delirios donde Winter era el impostor y quería matarla. No seria técnicamente una mentira que tuvo delirios porque los tuvo, pero después de saber que tenia una boca en su estomago y una serie de apéndices nuevos no sabia que tanto de lo que vio lo fueron, menos si parte de lo que había visto fueron pesadillas o visiones de lo que pensaba hacer el maldito monstruo que trataba de adueñarse de su cuerpo.

De nuevo, prefería no pensar en ello. O en nada, porque si se ponía a pensar sabia que se venia una tormenta. Ahora mismo le pedía a la misma deidad que le ayudo a contenerse que la hiciera desaparecer, por su bien y el de todos.

Escucho un ruido metálico y Likara, suponiendo que era Winter que regresaba del descanso que le obligaron a tomar después de saltarse el almuerzo por cuidarla (dios, tenia que encontrar la forma de agradecerle y compensarle por el espectáculo que hizo), cerro los ojos y fingió dormir. Aun estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablarle, y si podía aplazar esa conversación unas horas mas lo haría.

La cortina se movió, ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y trato de verse convincente. Pasaron unos momentos en que no escucho nada mas, y cuando creyó que era seguro entreabrió un ojo. Un par de orbes oscuros la miraron de regreso.

-¡Ah!- salto, casi cayéndose de la camilla -¡Rosa!-

-Sabia que estabas fingiendo-

-Eso no te da derecho a casi matarme del susto-

Ella se carcajeo, sin verse en lo absoluto arrepentida. Solo se sienta en la silla que esta junto a la camilla y Likara, cuya audición era mas fina ahora, pudo captar un sonido que le sonó tan familiar como el de un paquete de caramelos. Iba a hacer un comentario, pero dado a que no estaba segura de que tan fuerte se escucho el sonido decidió callárselo por ahora.

-Si saltas así debes estar sintiéndote mejor-

-Ni un poco- respondió con sinceridad -Pero al menos ahora no siento que podrían freír algo en mi frente-

-Es una mejora al menos-

Likara hizo un intento de risa, pero ya fuera porque estaba agotada o porque no estaba especialmente fina con la actuación hoy, salió tan poco convincente que cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que no era sincera. Rosalie la miro con preocupación y una voz, ese fragmento de conciencia que moraba en la parte mas desagradable y oscura de su mente, le hizo preguntarse si le miraría de la misma forma si supiera lo que era ahora, en lo que probablemente se convertiría. Ella había leído mucho durante su vida, visto muchas historias sobre héroes que no dudaban en sacrificarse por el bienestar de todos, que no les importaría perder sus propias vidas si con eso lograban salvar la del resto. Sabia que en este momento ella debería ser como ellos, era su deber como vigilante advertir del peligro a sus compañeros, explicarles la situación y someter esto a votación. 

Una parte de ella, la mas ilusa, tenia la esperanza de que con ser sincera y explicarles calmadamente lo que pasa ellos fueran a entender, que de alguna manera podría pilotar esto con su ayuda. Pero su razón no dejaba de repetir como un eco aquella frase que siempre le gustaba decir a Iker: Siempre prepárate para lo peor. Y lo peor y lo que es mas probable que sucediera es que no solo no la querrían escuchar, sino que con la muerte de Kian aun sin resolver toda la culpa recaería en ella automáticamente. Les darían igual todos esos años que estuvo esforzándose por proteger a todos, no importaría lo que demostraran las cámaras, sus argumentos o que les jurara por su vida de rodillas que sus manos estaban limpias, nadie le creería. Todos la votarían por unanimidad para echarla por la esclusa como si fuera una asesina y entonces sufriría una de las muertes mas terribles y lentas que existían. 

Vagaría sola en el espacio durante días, viendo como lentamente las reservas de oxigeno en su traje se agotaban, pensando en la familia que no volvería a ver y arrepintiéndose de cientos de cosas que no había logrado hacer en su vida. Y entonces moriría como un pez fuera del agua, de una forma injusta y completamente inmerecida.

-¿Pasa algo, Lika? Estas muy callada-

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no estallar en llanto, odiaba con su alma llorar, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en lo absoluto ya las lagrimas caían contra su voluntad y su cuerpo empezó a temblar por los sollozos fuertemente contenidos entre sus dientes. Rosalie se bajo de su silla y se arrodillo junto a la cama, tratando de verle a los ojos mientras ella evitaba activamente hacerlo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que lloras?-

-Na... nada- mintió con la voz quebrada -Solo... pasaron muchas cosas y estoy algo sensible en este momento del mes ¿Tienes algo de papel?-

-Seguro- reviso en sus bolsillos y saco un paquete de pañuelos -Ten-

-Gracias-

Likara se limpio la nariz, y cuando finalmente pudo respirar con normalidad rio con autoburla y amargura. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

-Seguro que te debo parecer un chiste, llorando por cualquier cosa-

-No lo eres-

-Si lo soy- negó con la cabeza -Quien tendría que estarte consolando soy yo, no tu-

-Pero quien lo necesita ahora eres tu-

La vigilante alzo tímidamente la mirada de las sabanas azules hacia Rosalie, maravillada cuando en lugar de juicio, fastidio o tristeza en su rostro, todo lo que vio fue una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Yo no necesito nada- no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella -Debería preguntarte como estas, lo siento por no haberte mandado ningún mensaje, pero me sentía fatal de verdad-

-Lo entiendo, y estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe... aunque aun estoy tratando de asimilarlo ¿Sabes? Kian era mi único hijo y lo ultimo que quería para el es esto, el solo quería trabajar conmigo y yo trate de negárselo, le explique que no era ni fácil ni seguro y aun así insistió en que quería estar cerca de su única familia-

Likara trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Ahora tenia aun mas ganas de llorar, fantástico, el dolor de cabeza que tendría después no quería ni imaginarlo.

-Era demasiado joven e ingenuo para esto, nunca debí aceptarlo, pero después de meses me di cuenta de que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario, cedi y... ya ves, te imaginaras como me siento-

-No fue tu culpa, Rosa- dijo rápidamente, y si no tuviera tanto miedo de si misma la abrazaría -Yo... no puedo decir que entienda por lo que estas pasando ya que yo nunca tuve hijos, pero es admirable que sigas de pie aun así, admiro tanto tu fuerza-

-Gracias- suspiro con derrota y tristeza -Aunque no se como hare para soportar esto-

-El tiempo ayudara- no lo sabia, nunca había perdido a un ser querido, pero esperaba tener razón -Quizás si dejas pasar el suficiente puede que llegue a doler menos, algún día-

-Eso espero Morado, eso espero-

Una vez que ese tema se trato fue como si se hubiera roto el hielo, y aunque no con la emoción de siempre, pudieron volver a charlar. Los temas fueron los usuales: relatos interesantes de su tiempo antes de entrar a esta tripulación, sobre lo mucho que extraña a su amiga Violeta que ahora trabaja en como jefa de investigación en MIRA HQ, sobre las nuevas fotos que había agregado a su álbum del ultimo planeta al que habían ido a hacer estudio y, el que es su tema favorito, datos curiosos. No era nada practico, la verdad era bastante inútil saber la mayor parte de esas cosas, pero a ella le encantaba conocerlos y eran, además, una gran distracción de los problemas que tenían ambas. Likara noto que Rosalie estaba bastante ajena a la conversación de a momentos, a veces se le quedaba mirando un largo rato antes de recordar que estaba contándole, pero ella no la juzgo, solo esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera recuperarse y estar en paz consigo misma. Si al menos una de las dos estaba bien era suficiente.

-Por cierto, te traje algo que quizás te alegre el día-

Likara, que en ese momento estaba tratando de imaginar como se veía ese mineral fantasma al que llamaron martirato, sonrió al escuchar el sonido de antes. Cuando Rosa saco del bolsillo de su traje la bolsa de caramelos de limón que sospechaba que tenia estaba tan contenta que podría haberla besado ¡Era justo lo que necesitaba! El azúcar siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba distraerse.

-Te han estado maltratando mucho con la comida ¿Me equivoco?-

-Puras barras vitamínicas, leche de soja y semillas, se que quieren cuidarme pero bien podrían haberme dejado una bolsa de papitas entre todo eso, para pasar el mal trago- caza al vuelo la bolsa que le arroja -Muchas gracias por cierto-

-No haca falta agradecer- su tablet suena y Rosa la retira de su lugar, empieza a revisar el mensaje y frunce el ceño -Oh, Winter quiere usar el laboratorio-

Una punzada del nerviosismo de antes vuelve y la sonrisa que tenia flaquea. Hace un esfuerzo para no dejarlo ver y trata de sonar lo mas casual posible al responder.

-Si, el aun esta tratando de ver que es lo que me pasa y me saco muestras para analizar- resopla -Con lo enfermiza que soy debe ser una gripe terrible que me agarre en la estación, pero el insiste en hacer un estudio del virus con el mejor equipo disponible-

-¿Y el escáner?-

-Con fallos- apoya la mejilla contra su mano, y agrega solo por agregar -Quizás debería ver si Bermellion o Lima pueden hacer algo para arreglarlo-

-¿No te preocupa que pueda ser algo grave?-

Se alza de hombros con fingido desinterés, pero lo cierto es que lo que tenia ERA algo grave, pero no es como si Winter pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla ahora.

-La verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso- responde con sinceridad -Ya me conozco y se que me amargare mas por eso-

Rosa le da una palmada en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que todo estará bien- 

Likara deseaba que estuviera en lo cierto, que ella fuera aun lo suficientemente humana como para que en las muestras de saliva y esas pocas gotas de sangre que le saco no hubiera nada. Pudo zafar del escáner y tenia la suerte de que Winter sea medico y no científico, pero si encontraba algo demasiado anormal ¿Llegaría a deducirlo? ¿Qué se sabia hasta ahora sobre los impostores realmente?

No lo sabia, y esa incertidumbre era otra de esas cosas que la estaba matando. Tristemente eso no era algo que pudiera preguntarle a Rosa ahora, eso podría tomarse como algo demasiado sospechoso ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, yo me iré a comer algo, si necesitas que te traiga mas caramelos no dudes en avisarme ¿Si?-

La vigilante asintió, agradeció una vez mas por los dulces y la despidió con la mano antes de volviera a cerrarse la cortina. Una vez mas escucho el ruido de metal cuando se marcho, uno mas en el concierto de otros sonidos que había alrededor y de los que tendría que empezar a hacerse amiga si quería que su rareza pasara desapercibida. A las habitaciones llegaban sonidos irritantes, pero era silencioso comparado al Ala Medica, no solo por los pitidos de las maquinas o el zumbido robótico de la cámara ahí fuera, sino por el bullicio de la cafetería ahí cerca y el pequeño reproductor de música ambiental que estaba instalado allí. Normalmente la melodía le resultaba relajante, pero ahora que la estaba escuchando en bucle una y otra vez durante horas una terminaba por desear que la maldita cosa explotara espontáneamente. Tristemente dudaba que fuera a desarrollar ese tipo de poder algún día, por lo que tocaba aguantarse.

Con una sonrisita abrió la bolsita transparente y saco el primer caramelo, lo desenvolvió y lo metió en su boca. El sabor familiar del limón estallo en su boca y fue toda una delicia, pero a medida que el dulce se disolvía en su boca detecto un sabor inusual. No sabia como describirlo exactamente ¿A remedio? ¿Quizás a viejo? Tendría sentido con todo el tiempo que pasaron ahí guardados en la maquina, y ahora con todos sus sentidos mas afinados seria mas difícil dejarlo pasar. 

Likara suspiro, era una pena saber que ni siquiera podría disfrutar de las pocas cosas buenas en esa nave, o por lo menos no como antes. Pero bueno, no por eso iba a despreciarlos, por lo que apenas termino el primer caramelo continuó con los siguientes, azúcar era azúcar después de todo.


	6. Sospechas

_El aire a su alrededor era frio y el ambiente estéril. La mezcla de productos de limpieza baratos y desinfectante impregnaban la habitación con su característico olor químico y acre. Ella estaba allí sentada observando a Winter atento al microscopio, cambiando de muestras cada tanto y anotando cosas en una libreta, con su enciclopedia medica abierta en la parte mas despejada de la mesada, luciendo varios separadores coloridos que se le antojarían muy bonitos en cualquier otra situación._

_Pero en esta ocasión Likara no estaba ni de lejos tranquila, sentía una ansiedad creciente en su pecho mientras escuchaba, lejos pero acercándose poco a poco, el tic tac de un reloj. Intento decir algo pero las palabras enmudecían en sus labios, y sin importar que tanto lo intentara no conseguía moverse. Quería pedirle que no lo hiciera, rogar de rodillas si hacia falta para que se detuviera, pero allí obligada a la quietud era como un fantasma, obligada solo a ver y no hacer nada mientras todo pasa frente a ella._

_El chasquido del reloj era cada vez mas fuerte, y cuando Winter se giro a verle, Likara no supo como interpretar su expresión._

_-Winter... por favor- suplicó -Te juro por mi vida que yo soy inocente, yo...-_

_Tenia su casco encima pero aun así podía ver perfectamente la mirada que le dirigió ¿Pero que era lo que contenía? ¿Miedo? ¿Pena? ¿Estaba mirándole siquiera?_

_-¡Winter!- grito -¡Escúchame!-_

_El científico dio un paso atrás y sintió miedo, agudo terror. Un olor metálico y picante lleno su nariz y su mente se sobrecargo con ordenes contradictorias ¡Mátalo! ¡Detente! ¡Mátalo! ¡No lo hagas!_

_El científico tembloroso negó con la cabeza y se alejo de ella corriendo, y entonces algo paso. La habitación empezó a tintarse de rojo, y el miedo fue reemplazado por una ira y un ansia tan grandes que nublaron absolutamente todo. Y mientras todo era lentamente consumido por el rojo, Likara se sintió sonreír._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆_________________

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~~HAMBRE~~ _

Poseída por el instinto se arrastro, saliendo de la prisión en la que estaba y gateando sobre el frio suelo de metal. Cada parte de ella estaba enfocada en el aroma metálico y salado que impregnaba su nariz. _ ~~Tenían que llegar al alimento, tenían que encontrarlo ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta?~~_

Rastreo la fuente hasta la rejilla de ventilación. _~~Si... podían sentirla tan cerca...~~_

Sus dedos se curvaron casi como garras en el suelo. Una apéndice rojizo surgió de su segunda boca y cazo las pocas gotas que estaban allí, y cuando el delirante sabor llego a sus papilas gustativas ella gruñó como un perro hambriento. Estaba por retirar la tapa de la ventilación y meterse dentro cuando un ruido sordo y horrible la desequilibro. La única forma que tenia de describirlo era como una patada auditiva, una que de un plumazo la hizo caer en dolor sobre la ventilación.

Likara se retorció en dolor, tratando de callar a la banda de tamboristas que se pusieron a practicar en su cabeza. Sus oídos le zumbaban y lo único que escuchaban era un pitido que se extendía hasta el infinito, irritante por decir lo menos.

_"Ahg... ¿Qué mierda...?"_

Como salida de un trance se puso de pie, y sus pobres oídos captaron en medio del pitido remanente el suave eco de pasos viniendo por el pasillo, el puro susto hizo retroceder sus tentáculos, apéndices que ni recordaba cuando salieron de nuevo. Se miro a si misma con horror y disgusto, estaba hecha todo un espectáculo ahí tirada tal como dios la trajo al mundo en un manojo de tentáculos y... ¡¿Eso era baba?!

No quería pensar en eso.

Presiono sus manos contra aquel extraño apéndice rojo que surgía de su segunda boca y trato de empujarla de regreso, pero este se resistió y fue solo cuando se percato de que sentía sus propias manos empujarlo que hizo el intento de moverla por su cuenta. Fue difícil, algo se resistía, pero con esfuerzo consiguió que aquella lengua con punta afilada se enrollara en si misma y regresara a su lugar. La abertura que era ahora su estomago se cerro tan rápido que casi ni parecía que hubiera estado abierta en primer lugar.

_"Como un camaleón"_

O al menos ese movimiento le recordó a uno, pero aquello parecía mas un arpón, uno cuya función era muy aparente y algo en lo que no quería pensar, menos con la tentación aun en el aire. Se cubrió la cara con una mano para bloquear el olor, cosa que solo consiguió parcialmente mientras buscaba algo con que vestirse. Solo había un sonido así de fuerte en la nave y con el olor de la sangre presente en el aire era obvio que alguien había muerto ¿Pero quien? Y mas que todo quería saber ¿Quién lo hizo?

En su mente rondaban los remanentes de su sueño y reviso sus manos con miedo, pero por mas que busco no vio mancha de sangre alguna ni en sus manos o en sus pies, lo que seria imposible si hubiera matado a alguien. Sintió tanto alivio, estaba limpia y su conciencia también.

_~~Por ahora~~ _

Likara cerro un gabinete con mas fuerza de la necesaria y se negó a siquiera reconocer la presencia de aquella cosa. Busco entre los cajones y armarios una bata, pero todos estaban llenos con medicamentos, instrumentos médicos y en general nada útil hasta que llego a uno de los últimos, donde se encontró con su traje morado, su esmoquin y su sombrero perfectamente acomodados. La duda le duro lo poco que tardo en recordar que nadie le había devuelto sus pertenencias de su anterior ida al Ala Medica, cosa que agradeció mientras se cubría con ellas rápidamente. No sabia en que momento aquella cosa volvería a reaccionar a algo, pero quería que para entonces al menos estuviera con el estomago y la espalda bien cubiertas, dios no quiera que esos tentáculos fueran a salir en plena reunión.

Estaba cerrando los últimos broches de su casco cuando Lime y Bermellion aparecieron por el pasillo. Ellos no se giraron en su dirección pero ella los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, sus pensamientos regresando al olor que había sentido y el ansia por comer algo. Tenia mucha hambre, sus instintos le empujaron y le seguían empujando a buscar el cadáver para saciar esa necesidad, pero la vigilante se dio cuenta de que aislada en su traje bloqueaba mayor parte del olor y le era un poco mas fácil ignorarlo en favor de sus pensamientos.

Tomaba la debida nota, no volvería a quitarse el casco en lo que restaba de viaje. Con suerte Winter no encontraría nada interesante en sus fluidos y todo se quedaría en un misterio ¿Seria capaz de mantener controlada a la bestia el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta llegar a la Tierra? No lo tenia claro, pero si había una posibilidad de salir bien parada de esta situación Likara pensaba tomarla. En caso de urgencia sellaría el traje por completo y usaría sus reservas de oxigeno para mantenerse cuerda, solo tenia que aguantar hasta llegar a casa y ahí tendría acceso a todo un menú de opciones alimenticias que no fueran barritas insípidas o personas inocentes.

La vigilante se puso de pie, se coloco su sombrero negro, y trato de calmar sus nervios por la reunión que estaba por venir mientras iba rumbo a la cafetería. Esta seria como todas las demás, solo que no para ella ahora que es una impostora. De momento al menos no veía razón para temer por su propia vida si se topa con el otro, lo cual sinceramente es muy liberador, pero no sabia que pensar sobre sus compañeros ahora. Nadie la consideraría parte de esta tripulación si llegaban a enterarse de en que se había convertido, pero Likara sentía cariño por Rosa, admiraba a Iker como su superior, apreciaba a Blueberry como su compañera vigilante, le agradaba Winter y le estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por cuidarla y no tenia nada en contra de Bermellion o Lime, y aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Ámbar, tampoco quería encontrársela muerta. 

En su corazón ellos seguían siendo sus compañeros y quería protegerlos, pero le asustaban, tenia miedo de ellos pero también miedo por sus vidas ¿Cuál es el curso mas prudente de acción?

_"Por ahora cálmate, eres inocente y una tripulante hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, solo actúa como siempre y listo"_

Como siempre y listo, fácil de decir pero complicado de hacer, sin embargo sabia que no asistir a esta reunión era una decisión arriesgada. Estaba cerca de la Cafetería y las otras veces que hubo reuniones de urgencia ella asistió sin falta, incluso cargándose con una gripe terrible, por lo que estaba preocupada de que Iker, con lo avispado que es, recordara ese detalle y sospechara de ella. Lo mejor era cubrirse bien y, de ser posible, no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

La irritante música ambiental de la Cafetería se escuchaba mas fuerte conforme se iba acercando, una melodía suave que pretendía ser pegajosa y evocar tranquilidad, pero relax era lo que menos había en el grupo reunido en la mesa central. Lime, que con Kian muerto ahora es el mas joven entre ellos, estaba que se mordía las uñas junto a Bermellion, que jugueteaba nerviosamente con la pañoleta que tenia atada a su casco. El par de ingenieros charlaban en murmullos mientras que el Capitán e Iker, que ya estaban presentes pero silenciosos como tumbas, esperaban a que el resto llegara.

-Likara ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La voz de Iker contenía reproche, pero sabia que lo mas probable es que estuviera preocupado. No lo culpaba la verdad, difícilmente uno vería con tranquilidad a la persona que tuvo que ayudar a controlar como si fuera una bestia o una niña pequeña.

-Tocaron botón- ella se sentó junto a Lime, quien se hizo un poco para un lado -Y como estaba cerca decidí venir igual-

-Pero recién te estas recuperando de una fiebre- señala Bermellion.

-Si, pero ya me siento un poco mejor-

-¿Lo suyo no es contagioso, verdad?- pregunta Lime inquieto.

-Dudo que lo sea- responde Rosalie -Si el tiempo de incubación es de aproximadamente 2 o 3 días ya todos lo hubiéramos contraído si se pasara por el aire, creo que con no compartir alimentos o contacto en exceso estrecho deberíamos estar bien-

-De todas formas no debiste venir, recién estas mejorando y lo tuyo parece serio- dice el Capitán.

-Cuando la reunión termine regresare a la cama, se lo prometo, pero quiero estar al día con esta investigación, ya perdí demasiado tiempo-

-Correcto- responde -Pero antes de empezar debemos esperar a que lleguen las demás-

Likara escuchaba desde hace unos minutos el golpeteo de pasos en la lejanía, y como no esta segura de si los otros pueden oírlos decide no hacer ningún comentario y esperar. Minutos después la primera que aparece es Ambar, seguida por Rosalie y por ultimo Blueberry, que le faltaba colocarse su casco y se refregaba los ojos con sus guantes.

-¿Quien fue esta vez?- pregunto Azul una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.

-Blanco-

Likara sintió como se formaba un vacío donde debería estar su estomago. Lo suponía, de alguna forma ya lo sabia y aun así dolía tener la confirmación. El viejo Winter era un buen hombre, dedicado a su trabajo y que se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de todos en la nave, varias veces atravesando la linea de lo profesional y yendo mas a lo personal, aconsejando, acompañando, e incluso hoy cuando no había parado ni para almorzar solo por cuidarla. Por la manera en que todos se quedaron en silencio lúgubre tras el anuncio supo que no era la única que lo lamentaba, solo que para ella era peor, porque sumada a la pena estaba también la culpa ¡Se sentía terrible! Y si hubiera podido abofetearse a si misma por el asqueroso alivio que sentía lo habría hecho, quizás así se sentiría mejor y el conflicto interno que tenia se calmaría un poco.

-¿Donde?- pregunto tratando de mantener su voz estable.

-El pasillo de descontaminación, entrando a laboratorio- su voz era fría y neutral -Estaba dando mi ultima ronda antes de cambiar de turno con Blue cuando escuche un ruido extraño que venia de ahí-

-Cuando las puertas se abrieron Winter estaba allí y aun con vida- continua Ziro firme pero afectado -Trate de salvarlo pero... había perdido mucha sangre y la hemorragia era demasiado grave, no pudimos hacer nada por el-

_"Winter no se merecía eso, no merecía una muerte tan horrible..."_

-No encontramos nada en la escena que nos pudiera indicar quien fue el desgraciado- el Capitán endurece su voz -Pero hay algo que me esta comiendo la cabeza desde hace un rato, y es donde estaba su compañero-

-Rosa, según mi registro a ti te tocaba acompañarlo el día de hoy- señala Iker -¿Donde estabas?-

-Ya lo oíste ¿Dónde estabas?- cuestiona Ámbar con dureza, ganándose que Likara le mirara mal.

-El estaba demasiado ocupado con Morado para acompañarme a mis tareas así que tuvimos que separarnos ¡Pero no fui muy lejos! Solo a la Cafetería y después estuve por Oxigeno limpiando el filtro-

-¿Después de eso a donde fuiste?-

-A Ala Medica a reunirme con Winter, pero el ya se había ido a comer y, como no era muy lejos estuve charlando con Likara durante un rato y después me fui de vuelta a Cafetería-

-¿Puedes confirmar eso, Morado?-

Asiente.

-Si, estuvimos ahí unas horas, me dejo caramelos y se fue-

-¿Lo dicho corresponde con las grabaciones, Iker?-

Negro abre su cuadernillo y hojea.

-Rosalie... si, aparece rondando entre Cafetería, Oxigeno, y tal como en su historia permaneció un largo rato en Ala Medica, pero es hasta el momento la única que sabemos andaba sin su compañero y no hay que olvidar que se cruzo con muchas trampillas por el camino ¿Hay algún grupo mas que no haya permanecido junto todo el tiempo?-

Bermellion levanta la mano y Lime lo mira con sorpresa.

-Expliquen- exige Iker.

-Lime estaba renegando con los cables en electricidad y nos estaba retrasando-

-¡Ey!-

-Es la verdad, hoy no estabas muy fino y yo tengo un medicamento que debía tomar a cierta hora y no podía esperarte, así que fui a mi habitación a tomarla y volví rápido, no fue por mucho-

-Yo ni cuenta me di de que te habías ido- parecía entre preocupado y avergonzado.

-Correcto... ¿Entonces Rosalie o Lime?-

-¡¿Y yo porque?!- chilla el verde.

-Estabas solo en Electricidad, fácilmente pudiste deslizarte por la trampilla de allí y matar a Winter antes de que volviera Bermellion- explica Ámbar.

-¡Yo ni me di cuenta de que se había ido por la ensalada de cables que alguno de ustedes hizo!-

-Y siguiendo tu lógica yo también podría haberlo hecho- dice Bermellion -Pero estoy seguro de que Lime no hizo nada, no creo que se pueda fingir el enredo en que lo encontré cuando volví-

-Por lo que volvemos al punto cero otra vez- dice Iker -Sin embargo creo que deben quedar como sospechosos Lime y Rosalie-

-Y Likara- agrega Ámbar.

-¿Perdón?- la vigilante se inquieta un poco, pero al responder mantuvo su voz calmada y se sintió muy orgullosa de eso -¿Y esa acusación repentina?-

-Tu tenias una excusa para estar cerca de un lugar con trampilla, y tuviste todo el santo día para hacerlo-

-Seguro, que facilidad tendría para ir y matar a alguien con mas de cuarenta grados de fiebre y tirada en una camilla- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Pero eso no te dejo sin piernas ¿O si? De lo contrario ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?- entonces agrega con exagerado tono dulce -¿Te sientes mejor de repente?-

Likara se queda muda un segundo dándose cuenta de que si, se sentía mucho mejor que en todos estos días, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando una acusación así de grave pendía sobre ella.

-Winter solo me dejo cuando empecé a estabilizarme y después vino Rosa a verme-

-Pero no estuviste acompañada todo el tiempo ¿O si? Y asi como pudiste ponerte de pie y venir aquí también pudiste deslizarte por la trampilla del Ala Medica, matar a Winter y volver a fingir enfermedad-

-¡Yo nunca lo haría! ¡¿Cual es tu problema conmigo, Ámbar?!-

-¡Que hueles! Con la muerte de Kian no lo tenia claro, pero con esta tu pudiste ser tanto como Lime o Rosa-

-Tiene razón-

Likara iba a responder con un insulto pero se detuvo cuando Iker hablo.

-Ámbar tira acusaciones muy a la ligera pero aquí tiene un punto y no podemos negárselo- suspira -Lo siento, pero tu también eres sospechosa-

-No puedes hablar en serio- gruño -¡Yo no hice absolutamente nada! Ni siquiera me levante de esa cama en todo el día Iker, de verdad-

-No hay un testigo que lo asegure y no podemos descartar posibilidades, conoces el protocolo-

Su corazón se hunde y baja los hombros.

-Ahora ¿Alguien tiene algo mas que aportar?-

La reunión prosiguió, Iker estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas las paginas para dar ubicaciones y horas en que se vieron a los otros tripulantes en las cámaras. Se confirmaron coartadas, se termino de descartar a Bermellion y se hicieron extensos relatos sobre lo que habían hecho todos durante el día. Likara estuvo durante toda la reunión muy tentada en señalar a Ámbar como la impostora, para que viera como se siente, pero combatió el impulso infantil. No solo porque acusarla ahora la haría ver mas sospechosa, sino porque además, como esa noche le tocaba hacerle compañía a Blueberry, ni ella ni Ámbar aparecían en ningún momento en las cámaras puesto que ambas dormían.

Por lo que, de nuevo, estaba en cero. Sabia que sea quien sea tuvo que usar trampillas ya que ella podría, aunque no lo haría, confirmar que había un fuerte aroma a sangre proviniendo de la ventilación. Seguro de lo sucio que estaba por su asquerosa labor dejo rastros sobre el metal y eso fue lo que altero al monstruo que dormía en su interior, monstruo que afortunadamente no quiso intervenir de ninguna manera en la discusión.

Sin embargo ahora que era sospechosa tenia una preocupación, y esta se llamaba Ámbar. Likara estaba tan molesta que casi llego a desear que fuera la siguiente, pero su lado mas razonable le decía que ahora mismo, mas que odiándola, debía estar cuidándola como oro en paño. Ella le estaba acusando desde la primera muerte, y si ahora que sus sospechas se consideraban aparece muerta eso seria lo mismo que dejar que le aten la soga al cuello. Por lo tanto ahora su supervivencia tenia que ser su prioridad absoluta, la pregunta es ¿Cómo podría cuidarla cuando aun estaba recuperándose? Mas que todo ¿Ámbar le dejaría cuidar su espalda?

Lo dudaba mucho, después de todo no confiaba en ella para nada y no podía culparla. El incidente con la pistola en Comunicación no había hecho mas que empeorar las cosas.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆_________________

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Vigilantes

A Iker no el agradaban las mujeres, ese era un hecho mas que conocido para todo el que hubiera convivido con él lo suficiente. Trataba de no dejarlo ver pero lo cierto es que es una de esas pocas cosas que solo no podia evitar, porque aun cuando lo deseara ni siquiera el se libraba de los ojos observadores de sus compañeros. Las mujeres eran demasiado temperamentales, sensibles y cambiantes para su gusto, a veces no sabia ni como tratar con ellas por lo que siempre prefirió la compañia de otros hombres o nadie en absoluto. Por eso cuando supo que el reemplazo de su compañero Azul era una mujer no le gusto para nada, y todavía menos le agradó cuando fue en su turno que encontraron muerto a su otro compañero, Verde Oscuro.

Si le hubieran pedido su opinión en ese momento no habría dudado en quejarse airadamente de su presencia, a Morado ni siquiera se le debería haber permitido ocupar el lugar de Kaleb, no solo porque no le gustaba la idea sino porque para ese tipo de trabajo debería ser necesario algún tipo de estudio o entrenamiento. Pero no, eran tantos los accidentes laborales y las muertes por impostores que MIRA tuvo que flexibilizar sus requerimientos en las contrataciones, sacar gente hasta de las cajas de los cereales y pagar lo suficiente para que alguien siquiera considerara meterse en esto. 

Likara para el en ese momento representaba todo lo que estaba mal con el sistema, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, se veía a leguas que era el tipo de chica malcriada que esperaba que el mundo se pusiera a sus pies, y parecía ni tener ganas de trabajar al menos, una combinacion aborrecible. 

Iker estaba al borde de pedir un traslado a otra tripulación cuando supo que el reemplazo de su otro compañero era una mujer también, pero para lo que pudo haber sido, Blueberry no estaba tan mal. Si, le disgusto, pero ya contaba con experiencia y resultó ser alguien muy competente, caso contrario a la otra, a la que ni siquiera le quiso dirigir la palabra mas de lo necesario durante mucho tiempo. Por fortuna Morado trató de hacer las cosas mejor después de su falta, pasó bastante tiempo antes de que lograra redimirse a sus ojos y confiara lo suficiente en ella para dejarla sola, pero se veía que ahora si se estaba tomando mas en serio sus responsabilidades y quería aprender de ellos, lo que hizo puntos para que poco a poco la fuera aceptando.

Era tan grande el contraste entre esa Morado insufrible que conoció hace años y la que estaba ahora en Ala Medica, rodeada de papeles y pensativa en su camilla.

-¿Y Ambar?-

Ella hizo un gesto hacia una esquina, donde Naranja estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Bueno, al menos ya estaba mas calmada, Iker apenas habia aguantado las ganas de irse y dejarla chillar sola después de que le informara de que hoy le tocaba cuidar a Morado. Con la ausencia de Winter lo mas cercano que tenian a uno eran Rosa, que sabía una cosa o dos de enfermedades, y Ámbar, que contaba con conocimiento básico de enfermeria, por lo que hasta su reemplazo deberian depender de lo que ambas supieran del tema.

-¿Todo en orden, jefe?-

Likara subrayaba con amarillo un par de renglones en una nota de su tablet.

-Por el momento-

-¿Y Bermellion?-

-Esta arreglando un panel en Cafetería, quise ver como estaba todo por aqui de paso-

-Hm-

Su vista estaba fija en la pantalla mientras desenvolvía un caramelo y lo metia en su boca. Parecía tan absorta en lo que hacia que Iker tuvo curiosidad y observó una de las hojas que estaban dispersas sobre la sabana azul. Parecían dibujos y planos burdos de la nave, cosas que no tenían sentido hasta que leía las anotaciones.

-¿Estas... escribiendo una historia con nosotros?-

Likara se detuvo y se carcajeo avergonzada.

-No... no exactamente, es mas bien un...- gesticuló con la mano, como buscando la manera de explicar -Es... algo así como un cuadro de situación, cuando trato de pensar en muchas cosas complejas me desordeno, pero en la universidad hacer este tipo de cosas me ayudaba a entender mejor así que pensé que podia intentar ver que podría sacar de esto-

-Oh- rebusca entre hojas -¿Y has sacado algo?-

Asiente y lo mira con seriedad.

-Si, hay un momento en que no se donde estaba Rosa después de que se marcho de Cafetería el día en que murió Winter- le entrego una hoja -Ella dijo que estaba en Cafetería, despues estaba por Navegación...-

-Oxígeno- corrigió.

-¡Eso!- Morado tacho y rectificó en su documento -Ella estaba por ahí, más tarde fue a Ala Médica para pasar el rato conmigo y después se fue de regreso a Cafetería, pero no estaba ya allí para la reunión de emergencia ¿O si?-

Nego.

-No, pero es algo que ya he considerado- le muestra su cuaderno y ella lo hojea -Rosa dijo que fue a su habitación después de completar sus tareas, se la ve por las cámaras rumbo a las habitaciones y Bermellion dice que se la cruzó cuando se iba de regreso a Electricidad-

-¡¿En serio?!- liberó aire como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima -Menos mal, eso quiere decir que Rosa no es la asesina-

-O que no fue ella en este caso, no se descartó la posibilidad de que haya mas de un impostor-

Likara se quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

-Pero... el ritmo de las muertes es solo uno cada tanto, dudo que hayan dos-

-O podrían ser asesinos lentos-

Suspiró.

-No quiero considerar a Rosa, ella... ella es mi amiga-

-Lo se, es difícil, pero es por esa razón que te recomende no involucrarte emocionalmente con nadie en la tripulación, en este trabajo es un error-

-Si, lo se pero...- su voz tiembla -...eso es imposible-

Ahora fue Iker el que se quedo en silencio, sabiendo en el fondo que ella tenía razón. Después de todo ¿Por que había odiado tanto a esta mujer si no le hubiera importado la muerte de Ian? ¿Por que le molestó que el Azul anterior, Kaleb, se hubiera retirado cuando su hermano menor se lo pidió? A diferencia de todos allí el se había criado entre tripulantes veteranos de MIRA, gente fría que limitaba su interacción al mínimo y con la que apenas interactuó más allá de un saludo y asignarse las tareas. Todo era mas fácil cuando nadie quería ser amigo de nadie y solo trabajaban, pero cuando el grupo con el que creció se dispersó, y su padre fue trasladado a otra nave, Iker descubrió que la suya había sido una tripulación excepcional. Aquí todos eran cálidos, usaban sus verdaderos nombres la mitad de las veces en lugar de los colores que exigia el protocolo, y tratar de cambiar a todos para que se acomodaran a su modo de vida resultó ser una tarea desalentadora.

Por no seguir el protocolo todos estaban sufriendo la muerte de Winter, por ser tan tonta como para traer a familiares es que Rosa estaba llorando la muerte de su hijo, pero el mismo lamentaba muchas cosas también. Si tuviera que ser sincero consigo mismo diría que extraña a sus viejos compañeros, que odiaba el hecho de que su salud le hubiera impedido estar presente el dia que Verde Oscuro murió, que había llegado a apreciar a sus compañeras como parte de su equipo, y que el considerar que Likara o Blueberry fueran las impostoras le molestaba mas de lo que debería.

La cosa es que Iker no tenía la costumbre de ser sincero consigo mismo, así que en lugar de darle la razón a Morado, chasqueo la lengua como si hubiera dicho una soberana ridiculez.

-Podrían si intentaran apegarse a los protocolos, por algo están 

-A las máquinas seguro que les servirían 

Rodó los ojos.

-Como sea... por cierto, el Capitán me pidio que te avisara que mañana vuelves a incorporarte a los grupos de trabajo-

Likara parecía aliviada al oírlo, incluso a traves del casco que cubría su rostro pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa a través del cristal.

-Ya era hora- golpeó la camilla -Voy a atrapar a ese hijo de puta aunque sea lo último que haga-

Iker alzó una ceja por su repentina emoción. Likara suele ser muy dramática (y algo irritante) y aunque verla en esa actitud era inusual, dado a que en el día estaba prácticamente solo sin Blueberry, ver a su compañera tan motivada en hacer su trabajo eran excelentes noticias, dos cabezas son mejor que una.

-Correcto, mañana a las 0800 se asignaran los compañeros, espero que cualquier avance en tu investigación me sea reportado-

-Entendido jefe-

Dicho eso Negro se fue a buscar a su compañera de hoy. Ella... él... nunca tuvo claro que era, estaba terminando con el cableado y suspiró aliviado al verle llegar. Despues de un breve intercambio con la ingeniera en jefe y que anotara a las personas que le dijo que pasaron por Cafetería, continuaron con sus labores usuales. Las naves MIRA eran una basura en cuanto a calidad, pero por una vez eso funcionaba a su favor, ya que si no tuviera mucho que hacer probablemente Bermellion se la pasaría todo el día en el Motor Inferior y él como único Vigilante diurno necesitaba patrullar.

Bueno, al menos hasta mañana sería el único.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆_________________

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El protocolo era importante, pero si había algo bueno en que allí no se lo siguiera tan al pie de la letra es que le abría una que otra puerta que podia utilizar si quería. Normalmente no lo consideraría siquiera, pero como Jefe de Seguridad era quién daba las órdenes allí después del Capitán y, como él tenía plena confianza en su competencia, consiguió que le dejara pasar una pequeña manipulación en el sistema de amigos. Todo era por un bien mayor de todas formas.

-¿Hoy nos toca juntos?- Likara miraba su tablet con sorpresa -¡Que suerte!-

Iker oculto una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Realmente afortunado- se sienta en su lugar con su desayuno, el cual consistia en leche de soja sabor durazno y barritas vitamínicas, pero al mirar la bandeja de la otra alza una ceja -¿Realmente no te estas excediendo con tu desayuno?-

Likara guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, se sento en su lugar, y su bolsa hizo un ruido algo pesado al caer sobre la mesa. De allí salió de todo, pero cuando dice todo es de todo, porque habían alimentos de variado tipo, o al menos lo mas variado que se puede conseguir en una nave de MIRA: Barras vitamínicas y de semillas, cajas de jugo y leche de soja, paquetes de frituras entre otras basuras y cosas incombinables, todo en cantidades de tres a cinco. Lo primero que tomó de todo fue una bolsa de caramelos de limón ya abierta, del cual saco un par y empezo a desenvolverlos.

-Ni un poco, tengo mucho apetito hoy-

-Eso parece una subestimación- se alza de hombros despreocupadamente -Pero bueno, el aumento de peso es problema tuyo-

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero Iker la ignoro olímpicamente mientras empezaba a desenvolver su propia comida. La demás gente en la Cafetería estaban comiendo su cosas, pero acostumbrado a estar atento como siempre, observó la disposición en que estaban todos sentados en sus mesas. La forma en que se relacionaban era un buen indicativo de quién confiaba en quién, por lo que no era de sorprender que Red estuviera sentado solo al igual que Ambar, mientras que Bermellion y Lime estaban en estrecho contacto. Rosa y Blueberry no se veían por ninguna parte, pero no era de sorprender ya que es a la científica que le toca desvelarse el día de hoy. Mientras iba comiendo se fue dando cuenta de que, si bien nadie les prestaba atención, Ámbar cada tanto le daba miradas sospechosas a Likara mientras que ella no se daba o no se quería dar cuenta de ello.

Uno asumiría que por ser todas mujeres al menos se entenderian, y... no estaba tan equivocado ya que todas sus compañeras se llevaban bien entre ellas, todas salvo por Naranja. Su actitud podía ser algo sospechosa considerando que es la mas asocial del grupo, pero tomando en cuenta que él tampoco era el alma de las fiestas no consideraba eso como razón válida para colocar una sospecha sobre ella. La forma que tenía de acusar y pedir la expulsión de todos a la mínima de cambio, sin embargo, le parecía una razón mejor para desconfiar, pero sabiendo que es alguien nerviosa y malhumorada supuso que era de esperarse que fuera la mas alejada.

Rojo, por otro lado, siempre comía solo desde que su segundo al mando y mejor amigo Amarillo fue expulsado por ser un impostor. Habian ocasiones en las que comía con Winter, pero eso lamentablemente ya no era posible por motivos obvios. La muerte del médico le afectó más de lo que quería dejar ver, pero Iker aún notaba su dolor en los bocados lentos y pequeños que daba cada tanto a su comida, o en lo decaído que parecía, como si no hubiera dormido. Por el momento al menos el no era sospechoso de nada, incluso si su instinto no se lo dijera, no había ninguna prueba que lo señalara.

El par de mecánicos le parecían un poco mas sospechosos. Parecían relajados a comparación de los otros y se mantenían muy unidos pese a todo, y dado que Iker aún no había descartado la posibilidad de que fueran dos impostores, podrían estarse protegiendo el uno al otro. El mismo caso era con Rosa y Blueberry, que tambien tuvieron muchas oportunidades para deslizarse por una trampilla, más numerosas de lo qué se sentía cómodo si se ponía a contarlas.

Likara... bueno, ella era lamentablemente su mayor sospecha. Ámbar tenía buenas razones para señalarla, estaba en el lugar perfecto en el momento perfecto, además que su muerte era bastante conveniente si uno se ponía a pensarlo. Tal vez ella no fuera responsable de Kian, pero tranquilamente se pudo haber cargado a Winter cuando supo que el iba a empezar un estudio que, siendo una impostora, no era conveniente que le realizaran. Eso podría explicar el extraño ataque que tuvo en Ala Médica como también su repentina motivación por atrapar al impostor. La Likara que conocía hasta el momento siempre había sido temerosa cuando de impostores se trataba, casi tan nerviosa como Ambar y rápida para arremeter si le acusan, y el que de la nada pareciera tan calma y centrada cuando estaba bajo la lupa también era sospechoso.

¿Estaría tratando de desviar las sospechas? No le iba a funcionar si ese era el caso. Es también por esto que quiso que trabajaran juntos hoy, para mantener un ojo sobre ella y evaluarla. Si era inocente, cosa que esperaba que fuera, lo mejor era no perderla de vista y observar cada paso que de para así dar cuenta por ella en la próxima reunión, y si era culpable bueno, esperaba que pronto diera un tropiezo y nadie mas tuviera que morir.

-Creo que este sería un bueno momento para comparar notas-

Iker la miró de reojo, tratando de no verse tan sorprendido al ver que ella se había comido todo salvo algunos pocos caramelos de limón en su bolsa.

-Dado que todos siguen reunidos y nadie se fue deberíamos aprovechar el momento para ver lo que tenemos antes de empezar la patrulla-

Asintió y saco su cuaderno de su bolsillo.

-Correcto- lo abre en las últimas entradas -¿Que es lo que tienes?-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆_________________

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morado hizo un buen trabajo, habia que reconocerlo. Iker no esperaba mucho de su extraño método porque se basaba mucho en suposiciones y la imaginación, pero sí se ponían en el lugar de cada uno y se mentalizaban como un impostor, habían huecos que podrían haber usado para matar a Winter ese día. Los problemas que tenía su método es que se basaba en lo poco que ella sabía y lo que ellos dijeron en la reunión de emergencia y la memoria de Likara no era una cosa muy fiable, pero para ser la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas era un comienzo.

Pasaron un largo rato comparando notas y teorizando, después cuando todos empezaron a retirarse y agruparse con sus grupos asignados, levantaron campamento y se pusieron a patrullar. De paso, ya que las tareas cada vez se tenían que repartir entre menos personas, fueron realizando sus pendientes a su paso. Todas las tareas eran importantes, pero lo que le generaba mas preocupación a Iker es que el impostor se hubiera metido con los cables de las cámaras mientras no estaban, pero por fortuna estaban intactos cuando los reviso hace un rato. Hasta ahora no hubieron saboteos pero el no se relajaría un pelo por ello, podían llegar en cualquier momento.

Eran las 1300 horas y, tal como era su intención, no perdió de vista a Likara en ningún momento. La estuvo observando muy atentamente, evaluando sus reacciones y todas las palabras que le dirigió durante la conversación que mantuvieron ese rato, pero todo lo que pudo captar fue que estaba ansiosa y su cuerpo temblando como una torre de cartas. En ausencia de Winter no había quién le pudiera dar de alta por lo que tuvieron que fiarse de la palabra de Likara y dos personas no muy capacitadas para determinar su estado, cosa nada recomendable ya que el rango de posibles equivocaciones es grande.

-¿Estas segura de que te encuentras en condiciones de trabajar?-

Como si la hubieran despertado de alguna ensoñación puso derecha la espalda y respondió rígidamente.

-Si-

-No parece el caso-

-No, solo estoy...- suspira -Algo perdida y un poco hambrienta-

-¿De nuevo un antojo?-

-Si, pero ya se me pasara- chasquea la lengua -Deberían haber mas opciones alimenticias en esta nave-

-Deberían haber muchas cosas si nos vamos a ese tema- se alza de hombros.

-Eso es cierto- 

Iker revisa su tablet y ve que la mayoría de sus tareas fueron exitosamente completadas.

-Por cierto ¿Cuantas tareas te quedan?-

-No muchas, tengo que pasar los datos de Administración a Comunicación porque Ámbar dice que los necesita para hoy y no tiene tiempo, y aunque me da alta pereza esta semana me toca a mi tirar la basura así que tengo que ir para Almacenamiento y Cafetería-

-La verdad no se de que te quejas, es solo tirar de dos palancas-

-¿Pero y si se atasca? Ya me paso la otra vez y estuve ahí como una hora tratando de averiguar como destrabarlo antes de llamar a Bermellion, no tenes idea de como me retó después resoplo -¡Me hablaba como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito!-

Negro negó con la cabeza, entre divertido e irritado por el timbre agudo que adquiere su voz al alterarse. Sabía que no era conciente de que su voz subía de a momentos, pero si se pusiera a llamarle la atención por cada vez que lo hacía vivirían peleando.

-Como sea, yo tengo mi última mision en Escudos, podríamos...-

Estaba a mitad de su frase cuando la luz a su alrededor dudo. Alarmado miró hacía el techo justo en el momento en que la iluminación regresaba.

-¿Que sucede?-

Pero fue solo por un corto segundo antes de que volvieran a apagarse, dejándolo en la completa oscuridad. Maldiciendo por dentro estiró su mano y tanteo sus alrededores.

-¡Likara! ¿Donde estás?-

-Estoy justo frente a vos ¿No...?-

Avanzó un paso, estiró la mano y cuándo logró trazar el contorno de su hombro entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

-Ya me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad que no hubiera ningún saboteo a éstas alturas-

Likara murmuró en acuerdo mientras el sacaba su tablet y revisaba los mensajes. Es una suerte que el sistema de Comunicaciones, soporte vital y demás no estuvieran ligados a una misma fuente o de lo contrario estarían en graves problemas. De todas formas el jefe de seguridad no sabia si estaba o no en peligro tomando en cuenta que estaba a solas con una sospechosa de ser la impostora en una zona alejada. Antes podría haberse sentido a salvo teniendo en cuenta que las camaras, por mal dispuestas que estuvieran, les grabarian, pero en una situación como ésta solo captarian oscuridad, lo que le daba un rango de posibilidad mayor para asesinarlo y mentir despues. 

E Iker sabía que si habia algo en lo que Likara si es buena es en armar teatro, tanto que a veces no sabes si lo que te dice es en serio o te engaña ¿Los impostores al devorar a una persona heredan de alguna manera sus habilidades? ¿O ya vienen de fábrica con talento para mentir?

-El Capitán quiere que nos reunamos en Electricidad- le informa -Magenta y Rojo ya estan de camino, pero mientras mas podamos reunirnos mejor-

Likara asiente.

-Entendido jefe-

No hubo mas charla que esa, Morado sacó su linterna e iluminó el pasillo mientras lo arrastraba hacía adelante. Iker, ligeramente aliviado al no notar señales de agresividad de su parte, saco la suya con su mano libre y revisó sus alrededores en búsqueda de cualquier señal de actividad de impostor. El nunca había visto uno en persona y tampoco había pisado la Tierra en su vida, pero vio suficientes documentales de cocodrilos como para relacionarlos al menos en comportamiento. Siempre que se mueven las aguas están quietas y no hay ruido, los animales inocentes se acercan a beber, y entonces atacan y te arrastran a las turbulentas profundidades sin darte la menor posibilidad de dar pelea. Al igual que los cocodrilos los impostores no tienen oportunidad peleando contra varios porque de lo contrario ya no habría humano con vida en la nave, por lo que son criaturas de oportunidad que utilizan el elemento sorpresa para cazar.

Eso, desgraciadamente, hace que el saboteo por excelencia sea el de las luces. En su experiencia casi nunca sabotean otras cosas a menos que tengan un plan en mente y era una especie de consuelo suponer que le estaban poniendo las cosas difíciles, pero eso no hacía mejor la situación para él. Disponer de dos fuentes de luz hizo mucho para tranquilizarlo, pero lo cierto es que aún con años de experiencia el instinto de esconderse y esperar que todo pasara seguía siendo fuerte. Los humanos y la oscuridad nunca fueron buenos amigos después de todo.

Como si captara su inquietud la mano de Likara le dio un apretón mas firme mientras pasaban por Escudos, sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba sobre el suave pero siempre presente zumbido de la nave. No se oía a nadie más, sus oídos estaban agudizados y a la espera de cualquier ruido metálico o paso extra, sin encontrar nada para cuando llegaron a Almacenamiento. Estaban por tomar el camino de la izquierda hacia Electricidad, pero sintió un tirón cuando Morado se detuvo abruptamente. Se giró, y cuando la iluminó con la linterna tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido al reflejo de la luz sobre el cristal.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Escuche algo-

-¿Algo como que?-

Se tardó unos momentos en responder, como esperando que el ruido se repitiera. El jefe de seguridad trataba de detectar que pudo sobresaltar a Morado, pero no capto nada extraño salvo la respiración acelerada de Likara. Cuando finalmente habló su voz era dudosa, lo que solo le puso más tenso.

-No estoy muy segura pero... era un ruido como agua, tirando hacia Administración-

_"¿Agua? ¿Justo ahi?"_

Iker miró en dirección al lugar que se refería, y aunque en cualquier otra situación podría suponer que alguien volcó algo o se llevó el lector de tarjetas por delante, cosa que le paso mas de una vez por lo estrecho que era el espacio, no parecía que hubiera ningún tripulante allí en estos momentos. No habían señales de vida, Administración era una boca de lobo, pero ante la duda como Vigilante su deber era comprobar y Likara lo sabía bien.

¡Es una trampa!, le gritó su instinto, pero su lado mas racional se pregunta el por que Morado se arriesgaría a matarlo ahora que todos saben que esta con él. Ningún impostor sería tan tonto, y dada la situación, Likara no necesitaba engañarlo si quisiera matarlo ahi mismo. Estaban solos, sin camaras que pudieran captarla al huir, por lo que por mera logica se decantaba a creer que podria estar siendo sincera... esperaba que estuviera siendo sincera.

-Vamos a revisar-

Soltó la mano de Morado y la colocó en el mango de su arma reglamentaria, preparándose tanto para defenderse como para atacar a la mas mínima señal de agresión. Avanzaron con cuidado, manteniendo el haz de las linternas bajas y tratando de no hacer ningún sonido que pudiera delatar sus presencias. Cuándo se acercaron lo suficiente Iker pudo escuchar por si mismo, y para su absoluto horror, unos pasos chapoteantes sobre el suelo metálico. Estaba seguro de que eso no podia ser agua, se oía como algo mas espeso, y solo pensar en su posible origen le ponía los pelos de punta. Morado no le había estado engañando, efectivamente había alguien allí, y aunque no sabía como le harían para pelear bien en la oscuridad tendrían que intentarlo. 

Apostados en las puertas se miraron un momento, hizo la señal, y entonces irrumpieron juntos apuntando con sus armas y linternas.

-¡Quieto!-

Iker llego a ver movimiento, pero fue un borrón tan rápido que apenas llegó a distinguir algo mas que la trampilla cerrándose frente a ellos con un chirrido metálico.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_

El jefe de seguridad se acercó a prudente distancia y trató de captar algún destello de color, pero no captó más que la sangre goteando por las rejas. Un gemido agónico le hizo mirar sus alrededores, y al bajar el haz de luz y moverlo un poco mas hacía la izquierda vio movimiento desde detrás de la mesa. Se acercó y entonces vio asomar una pierna color lima, y después a un ovillo de sangre y verde brillante apoyado contra el lector de tarjetas.

-Es Lime...-

El joven mecánico tenia múltiples heridas, su traje estaba desgarrado y mantenía las manos apretadas a la altura del pecho para contener el sangrado todo lo que podía, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado. Lime lo miró a través de su casco roto, y suplicó entre lágrimas.

-A... ay-yudenme... po-por favor...-

Iker maldijo y se arrodilló de inmediato en el suelo, apoyó las manos contra las suyas y aplicó todas sus fuerzas contra la herida.

-¡Morado! ¡Busca ayuda!-

Ella no respondió y el vigilante, por un breve momento, temió que estuviera a sus espaldas y a punto de matarlos a ambos aprovechando su distracción, pero solo tuvo que ver el haz de luz como colgando en medio de la oscuridad para darse cuenta de que no era el caso. Con la escasa luz de su propia linterna en el suelo pudo ver que Likara estaba dónde la dejó, pero su silueta estaba apoyada contra la pared y, por como se sacudía la linterna en sus manos, temblando mucho. Gruñia, tenía una mano contra el cristal de su casco y se había encogido en su lugar como si se tratara de un animal acorralado. 

Por un brevísimo parpadeo Iker juraría que vio sus ojos brillar, pero cuando al siguiente no había nada no sabía si había sido su imaginación o que exactamente. Pero no tenían tiempo para eso, Likara estaba perdiendo el control de si misma y al borde de entrar en un ataque de pánico, por lo que Negro le gritó.

-¡Reacciona Likara, maldita sea!- ella se estremeció -¡Necesitamos ayuda urgente! ¡Ve y búscala!-

Morado se sobresalto y volvio a enderezarse, pero parecía que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. Entonces hablo, pero cuando lo hizo fue con un gruñido bajo y peligroso que nunca le había oído usar.

-Voy por ayuda-

Se marchó corriendo en dirección a Almacenamiento, y mientras Iker ejercía toda la presión que podía sobre la puñalada que tenía Lime en el pecho, trataba de tranquilizar al jovencito que lloraba en el suelo. Estaba aterrorizado, desesperado, le suplicaba que no lo dejara morir y él no sabia como lidiar con ello más allá de decirle que lo intentaría, pero no se atrevía a prometerle nada cuando sus posibilidades de supervivencia no eran alentadoras. Los pocos minutos que estuvo solo fueron como una eternidad, una aterradora y oscura eternidad en la que solo podía escuchar los lloriqueos de Lime y su propia respiración agitada. Iker trataba de no perder la calma pensando que en cualquier momento el impostor podía regresar a terminar su sucia labor, era difícil ya que pensar mal era lo que mejor hacía y su trabajo de hecho, pero eso solo lo ponía más nervioso ahora.

Cuando la luz regresó fue como un soplo de aire fresco para él, una bocanada de oxigeno y tranquilidad que venia con la posibilidad de ver todo a tu alrededor sin impedimentos. Poco después se escucharon pasos de gente acercandose, y cuando Ziro y Bermellion llegaron, la ingeniera en jefe gritó.

-¡Lime!- Magenta se arrodilló junto a él y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas para hacer todavía más presión.

-Be... bel...- murmuró debilmente.

-Shh... no hables, guarda tus fuerzas y aguanta por favor...-

-¿Pero que diablos paso aquí?- exigió saber el Capitán con voz grave.

-La maldita trampilla- gruñó Iker -¿Donde está Morado?-

-¿No estaba contigo?-

-Pensé que fue a buscarlos a ustedes-

Como si la hubieran invocado la mencionada apareció por el pasillo a Cafetería. Llevaba una bolsa blanca colgando de una mano mientras que la otra arrastraba a una Ambar aterrorizada. Chillaba y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles mientras tiraba de su brazo en completo pánico, pataleaba incluso, pero no se zafaba del firme agarre que la mantenía en su lugar. Naranja tenía multiples rasgaduras en su traje, pero también sangre en sus botas y a la altura de sus piernas, lo que hizo que los ojos del jefe de seguridad se entrecerraran.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- gritó Bermellion completamente fuera de si -¡Vos fuiste hija de puta! ¡Asesina!-

-¡Este no es momento de pelear!- le gritó Ziro -Y Lime aun no ha muerto, Likara ¿Que traes ahí?-

-Cosas de Ala Médica, lo que alcance a agarrar-

Likara le entregó la bolsa y el Capitán se apuró a pasarles trozos gruesos de gasa y algodón para reemplazar a sus manos y taponar mejor la herida. Lime se veía cada vez más pálido y débil, parecía más muerto que vivo en esos momentos y Bermellion lloraba mientras le pedía que no se rindiera.

-Traje a Ambar porque creí que sería de utilidad- Morado suspiró al ver a Naranja encogida en una esquina -Pero esta aterrada, dudo que pueda hacer algo ahora-

-Para lo que me importa se puede morir- murmuró Bermellion.

-¡Magenta!-

Gruño y se quedó en silencio, pero si las miradas pudieran matar, no quedaría nada de la encargada de comunicaciones.

-Morado, ayúdame con Naranja, tenemos que hacerla reaccionar-

-¿Con una bofetada?-

-Con un balde de agua si es necesario-

Likara y Ziro se la llevaron entre los dos hacía Almacenamiento, sin llegar a oír o no prestándole atención a la queja airada de Bermellion, que no quería saber nada de ella y no le quería confiar en lo absoluto a Lime. Iker no podía culparlo, ella era su compañera hoy y no se encontraba allí cuándo él y Morado llegaron, estaba manchada con sangre y todo apuntaba en su contra, pero él no sabía coser heridas y todos los demás estaban en la misma, así que sí existia alguna oportunidad de salvar la vida del chico, esa era Ambar.

Y si era necesario Iker no se haria ningún drama a la hora de asegurar su ayuda a punta de pistola.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__________________☆☆☆☆☆☆_________________

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
